Guardian of Love: The Origins
by Angel Love1
Summary: Based on my original characters from Finding Destiny. This is Angel's story as told to Seiya.
1. Default Chapter

Guardian of Love:  
The Origins  
Prologue - Seiya's Vision  
By Angel Love  
  
Author's notes: This is a spin-off/sequel of my story Finding Destiny. This is based on my original characters from that story as well as a few new ones. The prologue starts after the Stars season.   
  
Standard disclaimers apply. I don't own Sailor Moon, the Greek Gods or the Gundam Wing characters I fashioned them after. However the Guardians are mine, please do not take them without my permission.   
  
  
  
Seiya stood watching the girl/woman in front of him for a few moments. Her beauty awed him. She had an incredible shine to her. But he could also see that shine was fading rapidly, drowning in the overwhelming situations that had been occurring around her.  
  
He thought back to the vision that brought him and the other starlights back to earth.   
  
** Vision **  
  
Seiya was in his male form, wandering aimlessly when suddenly he saw her.  
  
She was an exotic-looking girl. She stood alone at the edge of a cliff, her wavy blond hair gently brushing around her body as the breeze stirred it. She turned her face towards him. He could see the tracks of her tears down her cheeks. But as his eyes met her hazel ones, the scene began to rapidly change.  
  
A beautiful red rose sat surrounded by white feathers. Suddenly, the rose wilted and the feathers were blown into the air, shaping the symbol of peace. Then the symbol was shattered, revealing the figure of the blond girl. She was in a senshi form similar to his own with brilliant white wings, but the look on her face was one of pure horror.   
  
As Seiya reached for her, she fell from the cliff, her wings suddenly useless to her. Seiya could hear her screaming his name as she fell.   
  
When he tried to run after her, another girl in a senshi uniform stopped him. She had a long white braid that curved around her body. Her fuku was of the traditional white with a purple bow in front and back. Her skirt was blue. She wore leather purple boots that came to her knees. Her gloves came to her elbows to end in three purple circlets. And she had a small pink choker.  
  
Her eyes begged him to stay, although the rest of her face remained impassive.   
  
He stopped to look at her, unsure of what to do. He desperately wanted to get the girl, but he knew that this was important too.   
  
The strange woman waved her hand and suddenly the unconscious and battered body of the blonde was in his arms. He looked up at the white-haired woman in confusion.   
  
Her voice was soft, but full of urgency. "Seiya, you must save her. Otherwise she will die. You are her only hope to regain what she has lost."  
  
"How?" Seiya asked.   
  
"Go to Earth." Her figure began to fade. Seiya stared down at the beautiful face of the woman in his arms. "Her name is Angel. Help her, Seiya. Without her, all is lost," the voice faded away with the vision.  
  
** End of vision **  
  
Seiya looked over at the girl again. There was no mistaking her; she was the one from his vision. He knew a little about her from Serena and the girls. But he didn't know what had chased her here. Angel had remained silent about everything. Although he was sure that Pluto knew, the guardian of time was remaining silent and very watchful of the fallen girl.   
  
Seiya sighed as he walked up behind her. He had a mission to do. He had to save this girl, although unless she opened up, he didn't have a clue as to how to do it.   
  
"Hello, Seiya," she said without turning around.   
  
"Angel, what are you doing out here?" Seiya asked, standing at the edge of the cliff with her so that he could look at her face. Her eyes were closed, her face tilted up to the wind.   
  
"I miss her, Seiya," she said, surprising him. She looked over at him, her hazel eyes full of pain. "You know, I have never been alone before," she said, her voice quivering slightly, a single tear falling down her face. "For the first time in 3000 years, I can't hear her voice. I can't hear her laugh." More tears fell silently down her face. "I miss her so much."  
  
Seiya was slightly taken aback that Angel was being so open with him, she had been useing her sadness as a veil to hide behind, something that he knew from Serena was unusual in of itself. He opened his arms and she walked into them, burying her face into the shoulder of his red jacket. He held her to him, rubbing her back, listening to her quiet sobs.  
  
Soon her sobs quieted and she sat cuddled in his arms. Part of her was afraid to move away, and part of her was afraid to let him continue to hold her. Everyone she loved seemed to be dying lately. Could she risk letting anyone else in? But she knew from the warmth that filled her from being held in his arms that he was already inside her.  
  
Seiya's quiet voice broke into her thoughts. "Will you tell me about your life?"  
  
Angel half laughed, a far cry from her usual carefree laughter. She looked up into his blue eyes. "Where do you want me to start?"  
  
Seiya smiled at her and pulled her down into a sitting position next to him, her legs draped across his lap. "How about how you became a Guardian?"  
  
Angel looked over at the water, her head falling gently onto his shoulder. "It is a long story," her voice sad.  
  
Seiya wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her a little. "I'm not going anywhere."  
  
Angel closed her eyes, then sighed. "I was born in a time when..."  
  
To be continued...  
  
Guardian of Love  
The Origins  
Chapter 1 - The Rescue  
By Angel Love  
  
Author's notes: This starts before the Silver Millennium and is in Angel's point of view because this is her story to Seiya. So you guys get to be an audience along with him. This is going to be a Sailor Moon story but they will not appear until later on in the story, please be patient and don't yell at me for taking my time to bring them in, if I hurried then the story wouldn't be worth the read. I got the idea of the women being sold into slavery from a Gundam Wing fic 'Broken Dolls', a wonderfully written fic!  
  
Standard disclaimers apply. I don't own Sailor Moon, the Greek Gods or the Gundam Wing characters I fashioned them after. However the Guardians are mine and are fashioned after real people, please ask if you want to use them.   
  
  
  
My given name is Angelita, as Rose's is Rosetta. But neither of us have been called that since we left Earth the first time. It reminds us too much of our origins and the pain that comes from that.   
  
We were born in a time that women were sold like cattle, and treated even worse. We were meant to be seen and not heard. The prettier we were the higher the price our fathers got for us, for a man always loved a pretty doll to keep at home to show off to his friends. And the more money the man had the prettier his doll would be.   
  
It was that fate that was supposed to befall upon my sister and I. My father delighted on how pretty his twin daughters had turned out to be, for we would bring him a lot of money, for even then we were a bit on the exotic side. Although he still resented us because of our gender. Our mother took daily beatings for that fact.  
  
I can remember as child, I would be huddled with Rose in our small bed, listening to our father shouting at her for not giving birth to sons.   
  
"Woman!" he would scream at her, "You are worthless!" He would slam her into walls. Then proceed to kick and punch her until she couldn't move. All the while, Rose would stroke my hair, whispering that everything would be okay.   
  
Our mom got pregnant many times. But she could never carry to full term, because our father could never control his temper long enough. So time and time again, she would lie on the floor, having a miscarriage. And Rose and I would clean up her and the mess, disposing of the lifeless bodies of the unborn babies and hiding her from our father for a few days so she could recover.  
  
I guess in some ways I envied those unborn babies. They would never have to see the horror that we saw. Never deal with the lewd comments or harsh beatings. They would never face the fear of not seeing the morning when we went to sleep at night, but at the same time wishing that it would never come.  
  
We feared the day that my sister and I would be auctioned off. We knew that we would be separated and never see each other again. For there was no way that a man could understand our bond. They thought women were nothing but toys without emotions. To be played with when they pleased and then be abandoned on a shelf until they got ready to play with us again. And when the time came we were supposed to have a child, preferably a boy, for they could grow up and prosper in society.   
  
I guess it was still amazing that I turned out to be a light-hearted kid. I lived each moment as if there wasn't another. I enjoyed everything, especially my sister. We went everywhere together. I depended on her. She was my everything.   
  
I know that Rose feared for me. I was always laughing at some small thing and bringing attention to myself. She always tried to hush me. And always tried to protect me from everything. She took more than one beating trying to hide me from our father.   
  
But it was that attention that I drew to us that ended up saving us from our unwanted fates of slaves and catapulted us into a whole new direction.  
  
We were sixteen when something happened that changed our lives. Our father had just informed us that we were sold. I was to go to Mercury to be a noble man's wife and Rose was to go to Pluto, also a noble man's wife, but he was a bit higher class than mine. We were to go that night, payment upon delivery.  
  
I threw myself at our father's feet. "Please, don't do this to us," I begged him.   
  
He looked down at me, pure contempt in his eyes, something akin to rage appeared there. He grabbed my hair and lifted me off the ground. "Do you dare defy me girl?" His voice bellowed, his breath that hit my face reeked of alcohol similar to today's brandy.  
  
I could hear Rose whimpering behind me, or maybe it was my own whimpering. I'm not sure. All I know is that we were both very frightened.   
  
Suddenly he put me down on my feet, I was so relieved that I didn't notice his sinister smile at first. But I saw it when I heard Rose gasp. He slid his hand almost gently down my cheek, sending shivers of discomfort down my spine. "So lovely," he sneered at me.   
  
Then he reared back his hand and hit me square across the face, sending me flying into the wall. He started coming towards me, but Rose threw herself over my body. "Stop!" she screamed, her voice shaking with fright and desperation. "Don't hurt her!"  
  
Our father stopped, threw back his head and laughed. A sound that left both of us shaking even more and would forever haunt us both. He grabbed Rose by the back of her hair, bringing her face up to his. His red eyes gleaming with something so indescribably disturbing. "Never," he hissed. "Never tell me what to do!" He threw her on the floor next to me and stalked out of the room. He stopped at the door and turned to look back at us. "I would have more fun with you," he sneered as his eyes meet mine. "But I'll get more money if you're pure." Then he left us alone, most than likely going off to release his male urges on our mother.   
  
Soon Rose and I were sitting together on the cold wooden porch, holding on to each other for dear life. There were no more tears that either of us could cry. For we had already shed too many to count. So we just sat there holding onto each other.  
  
I was staring out at the endless green hills, marveling at how pretty the earth looked. I didn't understand why it was so cruel and heartless. I had my head gently resting on Rose's shoulder, trying to believe all the soft comforting words that came out of her mouth, as she gently stroked my long blond hair. But I knew deep down that she didn't believe a word of it, she just wanted to make me feel better so she kept talking softly to me. So I twirled strands of her long black hair in my fingers and stared off in the distance, trying not to think about how much my cheek hurt or the fact that time was slipping away from us.   
  
That was when I saw a feather float by. I was curious, for I had never seen one before. So I jumped up startling my sister, and chased after it, something calling me to it.  
  
Rose cried out in alarm, fearful that I would get myself into trouble again. "Angelita, wait!" she called as she chased after me. "Stop, Angelita!"  
  
I followed the feather up over the green hills behind our house, giggling at how it eluded my fingers, seemingly dancing around them, leading me further on, leading me closer and closer to something or something. Rose was still chasing after me, calling for me to stop.  
  
That was when I saw him. He was a tall man, his brown hair covering half of his face, but I could still see his intense emerald green eyes, no shirt was covering his well-muscled chest and abs, and large white wings at his back. He stood there at the top of a hill watching in amusement as I chased after the feather.   
  
I stopped short, causing Rose to run right into me. "Angelita!" she yelled at me. "Why are you chasing after that thing? Do you know how much trouble we can get..." she trailed off as her eyes followed mine to the intense man.   
  
His eyes twinkled as he took in our faces, for our jaws were slack and our eyes wide. "Hello," he called out, his voice soft and friendly, as he began to walk slowly towards us. "I see you found one of my feathers," he nodded towards my hands.  
  
I looked down and to my amazement there sat the feather I had been chasing in the palm of my hand. I giggled as I ran my fingers over it. I had never felt anything so soft before. It captivated me for a brief moment. It's soft downiness soothing away some of the pain in my soul, letting me forget about my fastly approaching for a moment.   
  
As he neared us, Rose stood in front of me defiantly, ready to take on this stranger. "You are not going to harm her," she hissed at him.  
  
He mearly raised a brow at her, crossing his arms over his well-muscled chest. "And who are you?"  
  
His eyes met mine over Rose's shoulder and my heart flipped over in my chest. "I am Angelita, and she is my twin, Rosetta," I answered, earning a glare from Rose.  
  
The stranger looked us up and down, his eyes assessing us, taking in every detail, also making Rose twitch with anger and me a nervous wreck. There was something that appealed to me about this man, I didn't know what it was, and it was almost like he was a god. If I had only known the truth then, then again, if I had known the truth I probably would have past out or done something else entirely embarrassing.   
  
He smiled a small smile at me when he was through looking us over. "You are exactly what I have been searching for," he said, his tone holding a husky note, causing me to blush brightly, unsure of what exactly he meant.  
  
"It is too bad for that," Rose hissed out, moving closer to me still, her hair brushing against me in the small breeze.  
  
"And why is that?" he questioned; seeming to be oblivious to the fact that Rose was angry, his eyes never leaving mine.  
  
"Because she has been bought," Rose hissed at him, acting as if he should already know the answer.  
  
At her words pain seared through my heart, I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes as I broke the connection with him and I looked down at the feather in my hand, the soothing quality was gone, now it only reminded me of a life of happiness that I couldn't have. "Actually, we both have been sold," I whispered.  
  
"Hn," he snorted. "A barbaric tradition, selling off women like cattle."   
  
He moved past Rose and reached out towards me, his fingers gently felt my cheek, gliding over the bruise that was there, careful not to hurt my sensitive skin. "And I see that you are not well cared for either," his voice held a hint of anger.   
  
Rose's eyes went wide, some of the tension leaving her body. "You don't agree with that. I thought that every man did."  
  
He shook his head. "No, I believe in love." He gave her a slightly amused look. "And in case you didn't notice, I am not like every man."   
  
Rose blushed bright red as her eyes fell upon his wings, slowly nodding.  
  
He moved his hand from my face and offered it to me. "Come with me and I will make sure that you do not have to live your life as some man's servant. Or receive another beating again."  
  
I looked longingly at his hand, but I shook my head no. I opened my palm and watched the feather blow away, then reached over and clasped Rose's hand in my own. "I can't leave her to live that kind of life while I am happy," I said, my voice filled with melancholy.   
  
The stranger watched the feather go, a look of amazement clearly written on his face. "You would rather stay and serve someone than leave with me and be free."  
  
"I didn't say that," I whispered, my eyes begging him to understand. "I just don't want to leave her."  
  
"You will leave me anyway, Angelita," Rose spoke up, a tear slipping from her eye as she turned to face me. Her hand squeezed mine. "Your spirit will be crushed if you lead that type of life. Go with him and save yourself."   
  
I just shook my head no, silent tears running down my face. I would never willing leave my twin, I needed her too much.  
  
He watched us in silence for a moment, his intense gaze catching every detail. Then I saw his eyes soften and he held out his hand again. "Then why don't you both come with me," his voice soft.  
  
"Really?" we both asked him.  
  
He nodded his head yes.  
  
I threw myself into his arms. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I cried. For this man, this stranger with beautiful white wings and those most intense eyes I had ever seen had just rescued us.   
  
He was stunned for a moment before he wrapped his arms around me a little awkwardly. It was almost as if he had never held a woman before. Then he tucked me close to his side, holding his hand out to Rose.   
  
She took it a little reluctance, eyeing him "What is your name?"   
  
A cloud appeared out of nowhere under our feet and we floated up into the sky as he answered, "I am Eros."   
  
To be continued…  
  
Notes:   
  
Eros was fashioned after Trowa Barton of Gundam Wing. 


	2. The Goddess of Love & the Fates

Guardian of Love  
The Origins  
Chapter 2 - The Goddess of Love & the Fates  
By Angel Love  
  
Author's notes: This is a spin-off of my fic Finding Destiny on my original character from that fic. This is a Sailor Moon story, but the scouts won't appear until a little later on in the fic, please be patient.   
  
Standard disclaimers apply. I don't own Sailor Moon, the Greek Gods or the Gundam Wing characters I've fashioned them after.   
  
  
I stood awed as we were led up into a room that sparkled with gold and velvet. Rose moved around Eros cautiously to stand beside me, her eyes as wide as mine. Eros stood there letting me clutch onto his arm in amusement as we stared speechless at our surroundings.  
  
It was almost as if we were transported to another dimension, and in a way we were. There were long marble pillars around the room, which had ivy growing up their sides. Fountains were scattered around, the trickling of water making soft music. All about were velvet-covered chairs in reds, yellows, and golds. In a far corner sat a bed covered by a silky canopy and matching cream-colored sheets. Several scented pink candles adorned the area making it smell like strawberries.   
  
"Relax, animus meus," he whispered soothingly in my ear. "This is my home. You are safe here."  
  
I looked at him, confusion evident on my face. "Why are you doing this?" I asked. "Most people don't care about us females. We are nothing but lowly scum."  
  
I heard a tinkling laugh come from behind me. I clutched Eros's hand tighter as I turned to see the most beautiful woman that I had ever laid eyes on. She had long honey-colored hair down to her feet. Her blue-green eyes twinkled with laughter. She was short, much shorter than Rose or I, but that didn't take away from her beauty only enhanced it. On her face was a look of pure amusement she obviously loved to laugh.   
  
"Aphrodite..." I heard Rose breath beside me; for once it seemed that she was a total loss at what to do.   
  
The smile got wider on the goddess' face. "You are quite right, child," she laughed. "Hello, Eros," she greeted him lovingly, kissing him on the cheek.   
  
Finally the situation we were in dawned on me. Eros was a god and we were on Olympus. I suddenly felt very self-conscious. I was hanging onto a god's arm for dear life and staring at the Goddess of Love. I did not feel worthy.   
  
Rose began to drop down to one knee when Aphrodite held up a hand, a serious look coming across her delicate features. "Do not bow before me," her tone firm, her eyes spoke no argument.   
  
Eros smirked. "Mother hates that," his tone playful. "But she loves people worshiping her."  
  
Aphrodite rolled her eyes at him, before she looked serious once more. "So why may I ask, do I have two girls in my chambers?" she pointed at us. "I remember asking you to find only one."  
  
Eros nodded his head at her. "I did bring you one," he motioned his free hand towards me, oblivious that I was trying my best to cut off the circulation in his other hand. "But she would not leave without her sister. I thought maybe she could be of some use."  
  
At that my temper rose, I pulled away from him and glared at him, startling him slightly. "You are not going to use my sister in any way!" I yelled at him. "She is not some pawn in whatever game you have planned!"  
  
Aphrodite laughed. "Oh, I like her. She's got spunk," she giggled. She glided up to me, pulling my chin down to look up into my eyes, diffusing my anger immediately. "Her spirit is strong," her voice had gone wistful and it felt like she was looking right into my soul. "She will do nicely."  
  
"As well, as her sister," three voices chorused behind her.   
  
Rose and I looked over Aphrodite's shoulders to see three very different women. The one on the left was quite beautiful, her long red hair curled to the middle of her back, her brown eyes sparkled. The one in the middle looked quite a bit older than her, about middle-aged. Her red hair still shone with the light, but not with the same vitality as the first. Her brown eyes shone with kindness of a mother. The one on the right was slightly hunched over, her red hair streaked heavily with gray. Her brown eyes glared daggers towards us. They wore all black and seemed to look right through us, sending chills down my spine.   
  
Eros leaned close to me and whispered in my ear, "Don't worry, I get that reaction every time I see them too."  
  
"We heard that, boy," the one on the right hissed. Eros visibly shrank back.   
  
Aphrodite smiled softly, welcoming the new women. "How will the other be of service?"  
  
The girl smiled. "The bond between them is strong."  
  
"Unbreakable... even in death," the mother added.   
  
"Making them the final Guardians will only strengthen that bond," the hag finished.   
  
"Are you saying that they will be stronger than Celestial and the others?" Eros asked, his hand lay gently on my shoulder.   
  
"Together... yes," the young girl said, looking over us.  
  
"Apart... no," the mother continued.  
  
"But who will give her powers?" Aphrodite motioned towards Rose, who seemed to be in a complete state of shock. "I have already chosen who will receive mine."  
  
"We will," the hag answered, sounding annoyed by the question.   
  
"They must be special," Eros said quietly. "If you are interested in them."   
  
"You knew that, boy," the hag said, sounding even more annoyed by his remark.  
  
"Only someone special could catch your eye," the mother said, looking pointedly at his hand that was resting on my shoulder.  
  
"Or catch your feather," the maiden said, sending another chill up my spine.   
  
I wondered just how much they knew about us. I grabbed onto Rose's hand, which seemed to bring her back to reality.   
  
"Who are you?" she asked, tightening her hold on my fingers. "And what are you talking about?"  
  
The three women seemed deeply amused by this.   
  
"We are the fates," the girl stated simply, as if it should have been obvious.  
  
"Also known as Moirae," the mother added.  
  
"We are the three Goddesses of Death and Destiny," the hag said, showing a small pair of silver scissors from her black robes.   
  
"I am Clotho, the spinner," the girl said.  
  
"Call me Lachesis, the decider," the mother said.  
  
"My name is Atropos, the cutter," the hag added, snapping the scissors, causing both of us to jump slightly at the evil smirk she gave us.  
  
Aphrodite turned and looked at us, quirking a delicate eyebrow in question. "Now what are your names?"  
  
"I am Rosetta," my sister answered smoothly. "And she is Angelita." I flashed her an annoyed look. I could very well introduce myself.   
  
Aphrodite looked thoughtful. "How about we call you Rose and you Angel?" It was more of a statement than a question. "That is a perfect name for the Guardian of Love," she said looking me over.  
  
"Excuse me?" I looked at her wide-eyed, which only caused her to laugh.   
  
"The Earth and the other planets are in chaos," Clotho said.  
  
"Guardians are needed to smooth over the mayhem," Lachesis added.   
  
"You are to be part of those Guardians," Atropos finished.   
  
"How are we going to be Guardians?" Rose asked, stepping closer to me defensively. "We don't have powers of any kind. We are only mere mortals."  
  
"That is why you were brought here," Aphrodite giggled. "I am going to dispose the powers of love onto Angel. She will become Sailor Love."   
  
"We will grant you your powers," Clotho said to Rose.  
  
"The powers of time and death," Lachesis added.  
  
"That will make you Sailor Destiny," Atropos finished.   
  
I squeezed Rose's hand and she squeezed back. "You said that we would be part of the Guardians, does that mean there are more of us here?" I asked, a little frightened by the path that I was being lead down.  
  
"Yes," Aphrodite answered, her eyebrows rising when Eros moved closer to me and placed a comforting arm around my waist. "There are five others."  
  
She moved to sit on one of her velvet chairs; she waved a hand gracefully for us to sit. I noticed that the fates seemed to shrink back, staying in the dark corners of the room.   
  
Eros led me to a red velvet couch. He sat down pulling me down close to him, tucking me close to his side and against one of his wings, which he had to spread out so they wouldn't be crushed. He laid an arm around my waist, bringing me further into his embrace and plucked a grape of a vine with the other, offering it to me.   
  
I shook my head and pulled Rose down to sit next to me. The skirt of my dress rising up a little and I marveled at the soft feel of the velvet against my legs. The soft feel of Eros' feathers helping to sooth away some of my fears.  
  
Aphrodite plucked a grape of the vine next to her, popped it in her mouth, silently watching her son. Her gaze guarded, but it was obvious that she was curious as to his actions towards me. Her eyes proving that they could be just as intense as her sons. Finally, she spoke.   
  
"The first is Sailor Celestial. She is the Guardian of Hope. Hera chose her," Aphrodite wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Her name is Rosely. And she is very much like Hera herself," the goddess paused, but with a look from her son made her stop from continuing with her thought. "She is a short girl, with short black hair that reaches her shoulders, and without bangs. She has hazel eyes," she looked at me. "But not quite the same as yours, hers are darker, less green," again her voice held a wistful note as she gazed at me. It was almost as if she was reading into my soul again. "But she is very pretty, a real eyecatcher."  
  
"The second is Guardian Tranquility. He was chosen by Apollo to be the Guardian of Light. His name is Vega." A smile came to her lips. "Quite a handsome young man. He has short black hair that comes to his shoulders and deep piercing black eyes. He is quite tall, I think almost as tall as Eros, who is at least 6' 1."   
  
Eros made a disgruntled noise in his throat, and was rewarded by a smirk from his mother. It was obvious that he did not care for the man that his mother had just mentioned.  
  
"The third is his twin sister, Chesna," she continued. "She is Sailor Peace, the Guardian of Peace. She was chosen by Artemis." Aphrodite plucked another grape from the vine, shifting her body so that she was almost lying across her chair, a long leg appearing from one of the slits in her skirts. "Quite a wise choice on Artemis' part. Chesna is quite intelligent. She has long white hair that she mostly wears in a braid that wraps around her body. She has the same piercing eyes as her brother, except hers are blue. Unlike her brother she is rather short, not quite as short as Rosely, but not quite as tall as either of you either. They are like night and day, a bit like the two of you," she commented, eyeing us.  
  
"The forth is Guardian Virtue. He was chosen by my husband, Hepahaistas," she rolled her eyes as she said husband and Eros chuckled, knowing just how much she enjoyed the thought of being married. "His name is Osmound. A rather plain looking fellow, short brown hair and brown eyes, medium height, barely taller than you. But he makes up for that because he is quite the charmer."  
  
"The fifth and last, is his younger sister, Sailor Faith, the Guardian of Faith. Her name is Brenna and Athena chose her. Which surprised me, for she looks almost exactly like her brother and is quite the mousy little thing," her tone clearly said that she didn't understand the other goddess' decision.  
  
"Mother," Eros said, his tone extremely patient. "Not everyone judges by a person's looks." She gave him an annoyed look.   
  
"When are we going to meet these other Guardians," Rose asked, her voice holding something akin to awe.   
  
Aphrodite smiled. "After we get the two of you cleaned up," she looked pointedly at our dirty bare feet and torn dresses.   
  
I could feel the heat rise in my face. I looked over at Rose, who was also looking a bit flushed. "When do we get these powers that you are talking about?" I asked quietly.   
  
"When you met the others, we will perform the ceremony that will grant the two of you the powers that you need," Eros answered just as quietly next to me.   
  
I nodded my head, looking down at a red bloodstain on my simple dress. My thoughts were spinning circles around themselves. I was not sure that I was capable of doing the things that they were asking. My whole world would never be the same again I knew.   
  
"I think we need to leave the child of love alone for awhile," Clotho spoke from behind us, causing everyone in the room to jump.  
  
"And take the child of Destiny to get cleaned up," Atropos added.  
  
"I think that Angel needs some time to sort things out," Lachesis said, her tone motherly. I jumped even further when she placed a cold hand on my shoulder. My eyes met hers over Rose's head, she smiled softly at me, but didn't say a word.   
  
Aphrodite nodded, her face showing a slight startled look that the Fates had taken more than a passing interest in us. Her face composed again and stood up slowly, her hand extending out to Rose. My twin glanced at me for a brief moment before she took the Goddess' hand and left the room with her, the Fates following close behind. Clotho stopped at the door for a moment and winked at me before she disappeared in the shadows.   
  
Suddenly I was alone with Eros. But I didn't even notice him as I stood up from the couch and wandered towards what looked like a balcony. I was disappointed when I couldn't see anything except clouds upon clouds. I was hoping to see something that I might recognize. It would have helped ease the uneasiness in my heart.   
  
I suddenly thought of my mother, a single tear trickled down my face. I knew what would happen to her. She would be blamed for Rose's and my disappearance and father would beat her again and again, until we were found. I felt guilty for leaving her with such a fate. But I didn't think that I would be allowed to go back for her. I was pushing my luck when I asked for Rose.   
  
Rose... I was deeply worried that she would resent me for this. I hadn't had a chance to talk to her at all. I had to go chasing after that stupid feather and change both of our lives. I suddenly wondered if it would have been better to stay in my old life. At least there I wasn't expected to do whatever it is that they want me to do. But then again, there I was expected to follow orders and be a man's slave. When I think more about it, I think that the feather was sent to find me. This was the path that I was supposed to take.  
  
I leaned against the railing, my head bowed low. I wasn't used to such strong emotions. I always ignored the serious side of life. Not that I didn't care, because I did. I just didn't want to deal with any of it. And now it was being thrown in my face. I would have to deal with it. Uncontrollable tears fell down my face as a feeling of complete helplessness filled me.   
  
I don't know how long I had stood there sobbing before I felt a pair of strong arms turn me around and pull me in their embrace. I didn't have to look up to know that it was Eros; somehow I already knew his scent and his embrace. He stayed silent as I continued to cry against his bare chest. He gently stroked my back, letting me know that he was here.   
  
Finally my crying subsided to a few sniffles, but I continued to stay in the god's arms, my head buried in his chest. I heard his voice rumble as he spoke. "You don't have to do this if you don't want to."  
  
I pulled my head up enough to look into his concerned green eyes; for once I was able to see his entire face. I was a bit awed by his pure beauty, something I am sure that only a few have ever been graced with. "What will happen to us?" I asked quietly.   
  
Eros smiled softly, his fingers playing with my waist-long hair. "You both will be granted immortality along with your powers," he smiled again when I gasped at the thought of immortality.   
  
"We already live a thousand years without growing old. Well, at least the men seem to," my voice held a bitter note. "Us women seem to die a bit younger than that, like sixty or seventy years younger than that, if we are lucky."  
  
"You seem to have a dislike of men," Eros noted.   
  
I pulled out of his arms, crossing my own over myself defensively. "Wouldn't you, if you were forced to endure the things that I have. And Rose and I are the lucky ones. Our father never deflowered us. The only thing that stopped him from doing that was the money he could get for us," I spat out at him, only to be startled by the dangerous look that glittered in his eyes, causing me to stop my tirade.   
  
"No woman should ever have to lead the lives that you and your sister have," he spoke, barely controlling the rage burning inside of him. "If I could kill your father with my bare hands, I would." His hands made fists at his sides.   
  
I placed my hand on his chest, trying to calm him down. "I wouldn't want you to," I spoke softly. "He may not be a very nice man, but someday he will pay for the things that he has done. I believe that eventually we will all pay for the wrong doings that we made during our lives."  
  
Eros tucked a finger under my chin, smiling at me, the anger dying from his emerald eyes. "You are a kind person, Angel. Never loose that." Then his lips were on mine.   
  
The kiss was soft and tender. I would not mind kissing Eros many times, but it was missing something. It didn't hold a spark. It left me warm and secure, but it didn't leave me longing for more. I think that both he and I knew then and there, we may share a bond stronger than friendship, but I would never love him, not the way a woman should love a man.   
  
To be continued...  
  
  
1) animus meus - my heart, soul (Latin)  
2) The Goddess Aphrodite's physical appearance was borrowed from Relena Darlian from Gundam Wing (with longer hair of course) 


	3. Peace and Celestial

Guardian of Love:  
The Origins  
Part 3 - Peace and Celestial  
By Angel Love  
  
Author's notes: This is based on my original characters from Finding Destiny. I do recommend that you read that story first, but this one can stand alone. Two more characters are introduced in this chapter and both have been based off of my friends, so please don't use unless you ask.   
  
Standard disclaimers apply. I don't own Sailor Moon, the Greek Gods or the Gundam Wing characters I have fashioned them after.   
  
  
  
Eros pulled away from me slowly, regret showing in his eyes as a melancholy sigh escaped his lips. At my worried expression, he offered me a small smile and ran a finger down my cheek. "It would seem as if you belong with someone else, mai shin," (1) he said softly.   
  
I looked at him slightly confused by the sadness I could see in his eyes. "Does that make me any different to you?"  
  
He laughed softly. "No, it doesn't change you at all, animus meus." (2) He placed a gentle kiss on my forehead before holding me close in his arms. "Tell me about the good times in your life, tenshi." (3)  
  
I settled my head against his bare chest savoring the warmth and security I felt there, for it was a feeling that I only found in Rose before. Then I did as he requested. I told him of all the good times Rose and I shared together, not noticing that he listened to every word I said. But I know now he did, for there are times that he can repeat my words back to me from that time.   
  
"Your relationship with Rose must be strong indeed," he mused when I fell silent when I ran out of good times.   
  
I giggled slightly. "Yes, it is," I giggled again. "Even though she tends to be very overprotective of me."  
  
"Someone has to be," a voice from behind Eros caused us both to look.   
  
There stood Rose with a glare on her face aimed at the god. She slowly walked towards us and hissed out, "Get your hands off my sister before I break them."  
  
"Yes, ritoru kurohyou," (4) he said as he moved away from me, disappearing back into the room we had occupied when we first arrived.   
  
"Little panther," Rose mused. "That is an interesting nickname." Then she turned to glare at me, anger flashing in her black eyes. "Do you have any idea what you are doing?"  
  
I could just look at her, not knowing why she was so mad.   
  
Rose sighed, rubbing her temples slightly as the anger left her. "You are so naïve, Angel," she breathed. "Come on, we need to get you to the baths."   
  
She turned away and that is when I first took a good look at her. Her waist-length black hair shined like I had never seen it do before, the front was gently pulled back in four braids with several wisps escaping to frame her face showing off the graceful contours of it. She wore a toga-style blue dress, which was clasped on her left shoulder with a silver clasp shaped like tiny wings. On her feet were silver sandals that laced up her legs. In short, I had never seen Rose look so pretty.   
  
She glanced back at me, her black eyes shining. "Quit staring at me with your mouth hanging open and come on," she teased.  
  
I smiled brightly at her and ran to catch up with her, linking our arms together when I did. Trusting her to know the way as she lead me through what seemed to be an endless maze of marble and stone. I suddenly very happy with my decision not to leave her behind. I couldn't be without her anyways.   
  
It was right before we reached large white doors when I saw a girl walking towards us. Her long white hair was in a long braid that wrapped around her body. She wore an outfit that was like a white body suit that had a short blue skirt attached to it. A large purple bow decorated the front and I could see another one peek from behind her back. She wore white gloves that came to her elbows and ended in small purple circlets. She also wore purple boots that ended just bellow her knees. As she got closer I saw a small pink choker, which held a small peace symbol on it. In her hand she held a pink staff. The top held a gold peace symbol in the shape of a heart. All along the staff were smaller circular peace symbols running down its length, getting smaller and smaller the further they went down.   
  
Rose and I stopped when the girl smiled and waved to us. Her blue eyes sparkled with friendship. "Hello," her smooth voice spoke. "You must be the new girls that Aphrodite just told Artemis about."  
  
"Hello," Rose said cautiously, eyeing the girl. Her defensive nature making her cautious of the girl.   
  
"Hi," I said enthusiastically. "My name is Angel, and she is my twin, Rose." I held out my hand in an effort to welcome her.  
  
The girl smiled more brightly and shook my hand. "I am Chesna," she informed me. "Otherwise known as Sailor Peace."  
  
"So you already have your powers?" Rose asked, her eyes running over the other girl.  
  
"Yes, I got them the day I arrived here about six months ago. Just as you two will in as soon as Angel gets cleaned up." She looked me over. "That shouldn't be too much work. Come on, I'll help."  
  
I looked at her outfit. "But won't that get all messed up."  
  
She laughed and shook her head. She touched the peace symbol at her neck and closed her eyes. A bright light formed around her briefly before fading away to reveal a normal looking girl. Her white hair flowed loosely around her to her calves, bangs caressing her forehead. She wore another toga-styled dress like Rose's except hers was a light yellow color and held on her right shoulder by a gold clasp shaped like her peace symbol. She opened her blue eyes and laughed at our bewildered expressions. "You'll get used to this after awhile." Then she led the way to the large white double doors.   
  
Just before I walked through them I felt the urge to turn around and look behind me. I saw Eros standing there, his arms crossed over his chest as he leaned against one of the white marbled pillars. He winked at me just before he moved away, effortlessly molding into the darkness. A wide smile spread across my face as I turned and followed my twin and newfound friend to the baths.   
  
I stopped just as I entered, my gaze trying to take in the surroundings. In the middle of the room was the largest bath I had ever seen, it was bigger than the house Rose and I grew up in. It was already full of hot water, bubbles and fragrances. I could see various soaps and towels all around, each looked like they were unused. The room spread out to reveal several mirrors surrounding a small circle, obviously the place where you were to be dressed at. Drapes of white and tan surrounding everything, including all the marble pillars, giving it an ethereal glow. On the floor were the petals of many different kinds of flowers. Light blue candles adorned the area giving the room light.   
  
As I stepped forward a bit, eight servants appeared from out of nowhere. They each wore a welcome smile and waited for my command, not seemingly bothered at all by my disheveled appearance.   
  
When I just stared blankly at them, Chesna laughed and waved all but two of them away. "We won't need all of you," she said with a comforting smile to me.   
  
Rose came up and took my hand leading me towards the awaiting bath. I just looked at her, trying to figure out how it was that she was so calm in such elegant surroundings. She winked at me before gently removing the ties that held my ragged dress together at my shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. "Go ahead and step in," she whispered.   
  
I gingerly stepped into the bubbles, marveling at the feel of them on my bare skin. As each step I took, I marveled at the sensations the water created against my body. I had taken many baths before, but never one like this, they were usually in the cold river. I was feeling giddy by the time the gentle warm liquid reached my shoulders. I turned around to grin at Rose, who returned my smile, understanding written on her face. She knew exactly how I felt.   
  
"Come sit over here on these steps," Chesna said, holding out a peculiar looking sponge and a small liquid vile. "We can get you all clean that way."  
  
I did as she requested, then the two servants came up taking the sponge and the liquid vile and preceded to bath me, making me blush slightly. Only one person had ever helped me bath before and that was my mother. They gently washed my long blonde hair, making it shine brightly. Soon I was asked to stand, where the servants gently toweled my body and hair dry and leading me towards the mirrors.   
  
I immediately shied away from them, not wanting to see what I looked like naked. But Rose gently pushed me forward, pointing towards where Chesna was holding up a dress in her hands. I reluctantly stepped on the platform.   
  
I tried to avoid looking at the mirrors as Chesna slipped the toga-style dress over me, but as she clasped the gold heart at my right shoulder, I found myself staring into them. I couldn't believe that it was my own reflection looking back at me. My now-dry hair, shone like spun gold, and hung in gentle waves down to a little above my waist. The soft pink dress gently showed off my curves, in a way that I had only seen in drawings. My hazel eyes sparkled and there was a soft blush spread across my cheeks. For a brief moment I wondered what Eros would think of the transformation.   
  
"Now you just have to get those waves to straighten out and she would pass as a decent girl," a voice behind us said with false sweetness.   
  
I saw Chesna scowl and Rose bristle. I turned to see a short dark girl. Her black hair gently caressed her shoulders as she moved forward. Her hazel eyes held a hint of dark mystery. Her outfit was a black sleeveless bodysuit with a black skirt attached. A blood red bow adorned the front and back. Her choker was also blood red. She had black gloves that came up to her elbows ending in small black circlets. She had black boots that curved up her legs to end at her knees with a red strip along the tops. Her golden tiara held a black stone in the center. In her hand was a staff that shaped out into a cattle prod. It was black at the tip lightened until it ended with blood red at the other.   
  
Her smile was mysterious at she looked at me, her eyes taking in every small detail. Then she slowly stepped forward and offered her hand. "I am Sailor Celestial." Her ruby lips slid into a wider smile. "But you may call me Rosely."  
  
I smiled brightly as I shook her hand. "Hi, I'm Angel."  
  
"I know." Again she gave me a mysterious smile, for a brief moment I saw something dark reflecting in her eyes.  
  
Rose moved closer, her eyes glittered dangerously as she watched Rosely. "I am Rose," she said stiffly. "And I think her hair looks good the way it is."  
  
Amusement entered Rosely's eyes. "Then leave it that way," she said smoothly. "I will see the two of you in the chamber. Chesna, I trust you can lead them there." She left without waiting for a response.  
  
Chesna released her breath before smiling tightly at us. "Come on, our leader has commanded us," her voice tight with suppressed anger.   
  
Rose lifted a brow. "She is our leader?" She pointed to the spot where Rosely once stood.  
  
Chesna nodded her head. "Hera gave her powers. Hera is the queen of the Gods, which makes Celestial the leader of the Guardians." Her tone spoke clearly that she didn't agree with that choice. "Come on, we can't have her waiting." With that we left the baths, walking closer to changing our destinies forever.   
  
To be continued...  
  
*translation:   
(1)mai shin means my heart (Japanese)  
(2)animus meus means my heart/soul (Latin)  
(3)tenshi means angel (Japanese)  
(4)ritoru kurohyou means little panther (Japanese) 


	4. The Arrival of Power

Guardian of Love  
The Origins  
Chapter 4 – The Arrival of Power  
By Angel Love  
  
Author's notes: This is based on my original characters from Finding Destiny. I do recommend that you read that story first, but this one can stand alone.   
  
Standard disclaimers apply. I don't own Sailor Moon, the Greek Gods or the Gundam Wing characters I have fashioned them after.   
  
  
As the three of us stepped out into a large room, I was surprised to see that it was relatively dark compared to every other room we had seen. The center was lit up to reveal a circle completely surrounded by purple and white candles, obviously in preparation with a ceremony. The ceremony that would grant us our powers we would need to become Guardians.   
  
I felt Rose grip my hand slightly and I turned my eyes to look up at her. She was glancing around her with a look that was a mixture of awe and wariness.   
  
I turned to look around the room and noticed for the first time that it was filled with people. I looked over at Chesna and whispered, "Who are all of these people?"  
  
Chesna smiled up at me softly. "These are the other Guardians and the Olympian Gods and Goddesses." At my bewildered look, she chuckled softly. "Don't worry, you get used to it after awhile."  
  
Aphrodite appeared in front of us and giggled softly, the sound like small tinkling bells. "You guys look so scared. Relax!"   
  
Rose forced a smile through thin lips and I couldn't help the smile that past through my own. Aphrodite seemed to have a very contagious smile.   
  
"Well, now is the time," a voice said from behind us.  
  
We turned around to see the three fates standing behind us. I noticed that Chesna gasped softly and quickly excused herself, fading into the shadows.   
  
Lachesis smiled slightly, her eyes following the path of the retreating Sailor Peace. "It seems that we still scare the Guardians."  
  
"It is of no concern of ours," Atropos sneered. "We have other matters to attend to."  
  
"Yes, it is time for you two to receive your powers," Aphrodite jumped in. "Which one of you would like to go first?"  
  
"I will," Rose said, squeezing my hand making me look at her. Her eyes held mine as she whispered, "I want to make sure that you aren't going to get hurt because of this."  
  
I smiled through slightly teary eyes as Rose turned away to follow the Fates to the center of the room. I saw everyone stop what he or she was doing to watch the ceremony. I suddenly feared what was about to happen. I was afraid of what Rose was doing. She was always so protective of me and now she may pay the price for it. I hated myself for getting us involved in this. I hated myself more for wanting to do this.   
  
I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned to meet the emerald green eyes of Eros. "Relax, Tenshi. She will be fine."  
  
I breathed a sigh as I felt his arms encircle me, trying to sooth away the sudden fear and self-hate. I leaned into him as I watched the three Fates take their places around the circle and Rose turned to face me in the middle. She smiled slightly, also trying to calm the fears that were evident on my face. I was amazed at how calm and serene she looked. I wondered if I would ever be able to do that.   
  
Clotho held up her arms and cried, "åãþ åßìáé ìïßñá! Ï åîïõóßá ðÜíù óå áðü êëùóôÞ ðáñáôçñþ ï åáõôüò ìïõ."(Translation: I am Clotho. (Fate) The power of thread observes myself.)  
  
Lachesis held up her own hands and said calmly, "åãþ åßìáé ìïßñá! Ï åîïõóßá ðÜíù óå áðü áðüöáóç ï åáõôüò ìïõ." (Translation: I am Lachesis. (Fate) The power of decision observes myself.)  
  
Atropos held up her own old and weary hands and whispered, "åãþ åßìáé ìïßñá! Ï åîïõóßá ðÜíù óå áðü ï êüâù óå öÝôåò, öÝôá ï åáõôüò ìïõ." (Translation: I am Atropos. (Fate) The power of the slice belongs to me.)  
  
The three Fates glowed brightly, but somehow still managed to remain dark and desolate looking. Clotho looked up at Rose, "Child repeat after us."  
  
Rose nodded her head, her eyes still locked with mine. I could see that she was trembling slightly, giving away the fear that she felt inside. I gave her a bright smile, hoping that I could offer her a little comfort like she had done for me so many times.   
  
Clotho began, "åãþ åßìáé ôñéáíôÜöõëëï, ðáéäß áðü ãç!"   
  
Rose repeated her (In Greek but I thought this would be a good way to let everyone know what they were saying.) "I am Rosetta, child of Earth!"  
  
Lachesis took it up, "åãþ åý÷ïìáé êÜôé ï åîïõóßá ðÜíù óå ìïßñá!"  
  
Rose whispered, "I wish for the power of Destiny!"   
  
As the words left her mouth her body began to glow lightly a bright symbol of a pair of wings appeared on her forehead and her eyes drifted shut on their own accord.   
  
Atropos continued, "õðïôñïößá ìå ï åîïõóßá ðÜíù óå èÜíáôïò..."  
  
"Grant me the power of death..."   
  
The clothes disappeared from her body and her black eyes opened wide as if she could feel a new power invade her body. But from the expression of wonder on her face I could tell that it was not painful for her.   
  
Clotho spoke, "õðïôñïößá ìå ï åîïõóßá ðÜíù óå Üíåìïò..."  
  
"Grant me the power of wind..."   
  
The words were soft as the air surrounding her began to rush around her causing her hair to swirl wildly around her form for a moment and then calming, disappearing as if it had never been there.   
  
Lachesis continued, "õðïôñïößá ìå ï åîïõóßá ðÜíù óå íåñü..."  
  
"Grant me the power of water..."   
  
Water spun itself up from around the circle of candles and completely surrounding Rose's body in a circular style to fade away into nothing. My mouth dropped open when I saw that she was dry.   
  
Atropos continued in her shaky voice, "êáé õðïôñïößá ìå ï åîïõóßá ðÜíù óå êáéñüò!"  
  
"And grant me the power of time!"   
  
The air around her seemed to slow for a second and my sister's black eyes meet mine for a brief second before closing. I was astonished to see her hair suddenly grow from her waist to her feet in the matter of seconds.  
  
In English the three Fates whispered together, "Hands of Destiny, I seek your Power."  
  
A small stone appeared in front of Rose and she reached out to clasp it while she whispered the words too low for us to hear. I watched in amazement as the colors of purple, gold, aquamarine, black and pink seemed to engulf her. She rose slightly in the air as white leather shorts appeared, followed by a red cropped cotton top that had blue sailor flaps and a big blue bow in front with a small red heart adorning it. A red choker appeared around her neck and a silver heart appeared to dangle from it. She stretched her arms out and I felt my mouth drop open as black wings flared out at her back and then disappeared as if they never been there. Her legs tucked up in front of her and black boots with silver trim appeared on her legs, they went all the way up to her mid-thigh. Her head tilted back slightly as a silver tiara with a red heart in the center appeared on her forehead. Her legs dropped down and she stood on her feet as she folded her hands in front of her and a silver staff that resembled something like a key with small red hearts in the center appeared in front of her. She reached out with her left hand and the staff somehow moved its own way into her hand. She twirled it as she placed her right hand on her hip and she opened her eyes, instantly finding mine.   
  
"I am Sailor Destiny," she said softly, a newfound confidence showed in her eyes.   
  
The three Fates held out their hands for Rose to take. As she did they chanted together, "Behold the Guardian of Destiny, Child of Earth."  
  
I noticed that everyone bowed their heads slightly, but I was too awed by my sister's appearance to do the same. I had always known that she was a strong person, but now her strength seemed to shine brightly like a beacon. Her long black hair brushing her ankles as she walked towards me, her black eyes shined with a mysterious light. She gave me a small smile as she stopped in front of me.   
  
"It is time, little sister," she whispered low.  
  
I looked back at Eros who dropped a kiss on my forehead, while squeezing me a little tighter before releasing me. He nodded his head towards his mother, who was waiting patiently in front of the circle.   
  
I reluctantly moved away from my two protectors to step in the circle made by candles. The second I did, it seemed as if the air around me changed slightly. I had to mentally calm myself, trying to appear calm as Rose did. My eyes sought out Rose who gave me an encouraging smile, then Chesna, who found her way next to Rose. She gave me a small thumbs up sign, followed quickly by the peace symbol. Then I found Eros' eyes. He winked at me and held my eyes even as his mother prepared for the ceremony that would change my life forever.  
  
Aphrodite stood directly behind me as Eros was in front of me, flanked by my sister and Chesna. I was vaguely aware of the other Guardians and the Olympian Gods surrounding the circle. But my eyes were focused only on Eros and Rose, knowing that somehow they would give me the strength to continue with what I had started.  
  
As my movements stilled Aphrodite began the ritual. "åãþ åßìáé áöñïäßóéïò, èåüò áðü Ýñùôáò!" (Translation: "I am Aphrodite, Goddess of Love!")  
  
The air around me went completely still as she spoke her next words, "áðáíôþ ìïõ ðåñíþ áðü ï ïíïìáóßá áðü ï éåñüò åîïõóßá." (Translation: Answer my call in the name of the sacred powers.")  
  
Each candle flared around me as she spoke her next words that were as quiet as a whisper, "õðïôñïößá äéêüò óáò åîïõóßá óå áõôüò ðáéäß ðïõ ìïõ õéüò Ý÷åé åðéëïãÞ óå Ýñùôáò." (Translation: Grant thy powers to this child that my son has chosen to love.")  
  
I didn't have time to reflect on what Aphrodite has meant by that because as soon as those words were out of her mouth she told me to repeat after her. "åãþ åßìáé Üããåëïò, ðáéäß áðü Ýñùôáò."  
  
As I repeated the words it felt as if there were everyone on every planet in every solar system had stopped to listen. "I am Angelita, child of Love." (Again the words are repeated in Greek.)  
  
"åãþ ìáêÜñé éó÷õñßæïìáé äéêüò óáò åîïõóßá ðÜíù óå ðáèéáóìÝíïò."  
  
"I wish to claim thy powers over passion," I whispered.   
  
My eyes drifted shut as I could hear faint whispers caress my body, intoxicating me slightly. I felt a heat begin in the middle of my forehead and I was sure that it was the symbol of love appearing there, searing its mark upon my body for the rest of time.   
  
"õðïôñïößá ìå ï åîïõóßá ðÜíù óå ï öëüãa..."  
  
"Grant me the power over the flame..." I whispered.   
  
I could feel the heat rising from the candles, as my clothing seemed to melt away from my form, leaving me bare for all to see. I could feel my body being consumed by the fire, but strangely I didn't feel burned. It felt like a gentle lover's caress over my bare skin, feeling me with an intense heat.   
  
"õðïôñïößá ìå ï åîïõóßá ðÜíù óå ðÜãïò..."   
  
"Grant me the power over ice..."   
  
I noticed my voice sounded strangely sensual, almost like a woman talking to her lover. Just as the fire consumed my body I felt the ice do the same. I could feel it freeze my veins as it gently took over. Unlike with the fire I didn't feel comfortable, but I wasn't like I was in pain either, it was very different than any feeling that I ever had. But just as quickly as the ice had come the ice left, leaving my body feeling tingly, anticipated the next new feeling that it would experience.   
  
"õðïôñïößá ìå ï åîïõóßá ðÜíù óå áóôñáðÝò..."  
  
"Grant me the power of lightening..."   
  
As the words left my mouth I could feel the currents run up my naked body, lifting me from the ground, causing my hair to fly around me as the feeling consumed me. And just as the others it was gone with a flash, but I was still slightly elevated from the ground. My whole body felt alive within its wake.  
  
"õðïôñïößá ìå ï åîïõóßá ðÜíù óå Ýñùôáò."  
  
"Grant me the power over love," I whispered.   
  
Once again my body began to feel tingly, I felt light all over and extremely happy. I could feel my hair grow just as it did with Rose. Its wavy length surrounded my naked form completely down to my ankles, but I was sure that if it were pulled straight that it would fall several inches past my feet.   
  
I opened my eyes and met those of Eros and I knew the words that were needed without Aphrodite saying them. I heard her gasp of slight surprise when I held up one hand and my own rose quartz appeared there hovering above my hand. I continued to hold Eros' gaze as I whispered the words that would complete my transformation.   
  
"Cupid's love, grant my your strength."  
  
I saw the colors of orange, blue, red, green and pink swirl around me, completely surrounding me. I felt the short black leather shorts form snuggly around my bottom and the red cotton top exactly like Rose's form around my bust. My feet crossed together slightly as boots, white with gold trim, formed on my legs going all the way up to my thighs. I felt the gentle weight of my tiara appear on my forehead, later I found out that it was gold with a red heart in the center. The red choker appeared at my neck and I could feel the gold heart dangling from it as it tickled my skin slightly. I crossed my arms in front of me as I felt the white wings appear at my back for a moment and then they were gone. I stretched my arms out wide as my feet touched the ground. A gold staff that was shaped like a key with a red heart in its center and two more along the top appeared in front of me. I reached out with my right hand and it moved to my unspoken command. I pulled it close to my body tucking it into me as I moved my hair back gently with my left hand.   
  
"I am Sailor Love."  
  
I looked up and saw the shining eyes of Rose. I could tell that she was proud of me. I couldn't help the wide smile that crossed my face. My eyes shifted to Eros as he moved forward and reached out a hand for mine. As my hand fell in his, he smiled and said, "I present Angel, the Guardian of Love, Child of Earth."  
  
I saw that just as everyone had done with Rose every head bowed slightly. I looked over my shoulder to see Aphrodite grinning broadly. She was obviously proud of the choice her son had made in choosing a successor for her powers.   
  
I turned back to Eros and smiled shyly at him. He moved my hair back away from my face and kissed my cheek, and then he turned slightly to revel Rose, now Sailor Destiny, waiting for me.   
  
I slowly walked towards her my hand reaching out for hers. The moment our hands connected a bright light enveloped the room and I could feel our powers mingling together.   
  
We watched in amazement as a red locket appeared in front of us. It broke in half as two threads appeared on both sides, one silver and one gold. The silver one wrapped itself around my waist as the gold one wrapped around hers. Each strand secured the half-lockets to our stomachs, covering our belly buttons.   
  
As the light faded away, everyone stared at us slightly awed. Well, every one but the three Fates, nothing ever seemed to shock them.   
  
Lachesis motherly voice cut through the silence. "Their bond is complete."  
  
Eros turned a wide-eyed look towards the Fates. "You knew that was going to happen?"  
  
"We know everything, boy," Atropos hissed.   
  
Then the three fates disappeared into the darkness almost as if they were never there. The talking amongst everyone started up almost as soon as they were gone.   
  
I turned a slightly scared look to my sister, and she squeezed my hand back. She looked so calm and collected, but I could tell that she was just as scared as I was.   
  
"Well, I guess we should meet the others," I whispered, not really knowing just where our lives where going to take us beyond this point. .  
  
To be continued... 


	5. Discovery of a Mental Connection

Guardian of Love  
The Origins  
Chapter 5 – Discovery of a Mental Connection  
By Angel Love  
  
Author's Notes: This is a story about my original characters from my fanfic 'Finding Destiny'. The Sailor Scouts are not in this chapter but they will appear. Several new characters are going to appear in this chapter. Please do not take them because some of them have been fashioned after real people and it would upset them to have them stolen.   
  
Standard disclaimers apply. I don't own Sailor Moon or the Gundam Wing characters that I have fashioned some of the Greek Gods and Goddesses after.   
  
  
Rose linked her hand through mine as Chesna led us over to meet the awaiting Guardians. When we reached them, Celestial gave us a small tight smile. "Quite a light show the two of you put on," she mused. "I don't remember any of the others doing that."  
  
Chesna rolled her eyes. "We also didn't have the fates give us powers," she said tightly, clearly trying to refrain of saying anything more.   
  
Celestial's eyes narrowed slightly before her whole face took on a bright expression. "Welcome to our group."  
  
"Thank you," I said softly, while Rose just nodded at her, watching the leader of the Guardians closely with narrowed black eyes. I could tell that my sister didn't trust her. But she didn't trust people very easily, so it didn't concern me. But I made a mental note to ask her what it was exactly about the other girl that upset her so much.   
  
Moving to stand next to Celestial's right was one of the male guardians. His black hair hung loosely to his shoulders, thick strands framing his handsome face. His uniform was white, the jacket hugging to his body, stretching across his wide shoulders, hinting at the muscles underneath. On the front of his uniform was the pattern of three red shooting stars flying over two black dragons, it buttoned up the side and ended long over his rear. His black almond shaped eyes slowly slid over my body before settling to met mine, holding my gaze with a look that caused a heated blush to spread across my cheeks. Altogether he was quite a breath-taking man, even with the intense look in his eyes.   
  
He nodded to me, his eyes closely ever so slightly, still not releasing mine from their imprisoning stare. He was well aware of the effect that he had on me.  
  
Chesna noticed my look and chuckled. "I see you've just encountered my brother, the heartbreaker."   
  
At the sound of her voice I tore my gaze from his and looked at her, trying to hide just how flustered he had made me. I had seen a similar look from Eros, but unlike with the God, I was not completely comfortable with it, Vega was more of a predator than my savior.   
  
She smiled sweetly at me and whispered, "He has that effect on a lot of people." Then more loudly so that everyone could hear her. "Angel, Rose, this is my brother, Vega."   
  
I turned a shy smile towards him and again he nodded. "Pleasure," he took my hand pressing a kiss on the back of it, causing another blush to appear, this time a lot hotter and consuming my entire face, there was no way for me to hide this one from anyone.   
  
I heard Rose growl low in her throat, a clear warning to him to back off. His black eyes flickered over to her and gave her a nod before releasing my hand. But he looked at her defiantly, a clear indication that she would not dissuade him from any further actions.   
  
I snuck a look at my sister; seeing that she was debating on whether or not she should physically hurt the man in front of us, especially since he was supposed to be one of our allies. Then suddenly a mask of complete calm overtook her features and I knew there would be no blood shed on this day.   
  
As my eyes traveled to Chesna, I noted that Celestial had a look of pure disgust on her face, but when I took a second look it was gone, and I brushed it off as my imagination. But as my eyes finally feel onto Chesna, I could see the clear amusement in her eyes. She obviously thought my reaction to her brother was very funny. I didn't know how to explain to her that my experience with men was usually harsh and cruel and nothing comparing to as romantic or charming as a kiss on the back of the hand or as unsettling as the look I could still feel directed towards me.  
  
"Let me introduce you to the other Guardians," Vega's smooth voice broke through my thoughts.   
  
I nodded at him shyly, letting him take my arm and led me away, assuming that Rose would be right behind me. But when I looked back over my shoulder I saw her give me a helpless look and turn back to the conversation that Celestial and Chesna had dragged her into.   
  
I continued to let Vega move me across the room. I saw a short girl turn towards our direction, her whole face going red when she saw us heading her way. She had short brown hair, which curled up and under her chin. She also had the biggest soulful brown eyes I have ever seen. She was short, much shorter than Rose or myself. I could see where Aphrodite thought that she was mousy, but I could see her pure heart and innocence shining through those big brown eyes of hers and to me, she was very beautiful. Her outfit was like Chesna's, but instead of the light tones, hers was more earth tones. Her skirt was a forest green and the bows were beige. Instead of boots that went up to her knees, they laced up her ankle, and were forest green like her skirt. Her choker was beige, with the small black raven on it. Her silver tiara held a sky blue stone in it.   
  
Her sudden stillness alerted the man next to her and he turned towards our direction. I could easily tell that they were brother and sister. His hair was cut short, but you could see that it sill held a small amount of curl to it. He had the same soulful eyes, but his were not quite as large as hers. His uniform was black and as he turned I could see the image of a large white hammer consumed by red flames.   
  
Both greeted Vega with a nod, the girl blushing even more brightly, looking down at her boots. The guy looked at me a little curious and I couldn't help the friendly smile that crossed my face. "I'm Angel," I said softly.   
  
He gave me a friendly smile and was about to offer a hand when Vega made a noise in his throat and he dropped it back down at his side, still smiling at me, but a little tighter. "I'm Osmound and this is my sister, Brenna."   
  
I gave the other girl a bright smile, which she gave me a wary one in return. "Nice to meet you Brenna, Osmound. I am guessing that you are Faith," I pointed at Brenna and she gave me an excited smile. "And you are Virtue." I pointed at Osmound, who gave me a proud nod. I looked over at Vega. "And I guess that makes you..."   
  
"Tranquility," he finished for me. Once again, his eyes holding mine. I didn't notice that the two siblings that we were just talking to moved away, sensing that Vega didn't want to be interrupted.   
  
Slowly I saw his face close the distance between our faces, his lips just barely away from mine, his breath tickling my face in the most tantalizing way when I heard Rose scream my name. I jerked my head away and looked at her, just to see her eyes widen in shock.   
  
"What?" I asked, not noticing that Vega had tightened his hold on me very annoyed.   
  
She gave me a queer look and made her way over to us, at the same time that Eros arrived at our side, glaring daggers at Vega.   
  
"I didn't say anything," she said when she got within hearing range.   
  
I gave her a look clearly indicating I didn't believe her. "I heard you scream my name."   
  
Rose shook her head, black eyes wide. "I didn't say it out loud, Angel."   
  
"You mean I heard it without..." I trailed off, the two of us staring at each other. 'This is weird,' I whispered in my mind.   
  
Her eyes went wide and I knew that she heard me. Both of us looked towards Eros, who was watching us closely. He sent another glare and a snarl at Vega, who with a muttered promise that he would talk to me later, walked away to join Celestial and Chesna.   
  
Both of us grabbed one of Eros' arms. "What is going on?" we demanded at the same time.   
  
He looked from one to the other before nodding his head for us to leave. "I don't think the others need to know about this." He shot a look at Celestial, and then made a motion to his mother to follow them out.   
  
As soon as we were standing outside the ceremonial room, the Fates appeared behind us, and Aphrodite appeared with another man in tow. Eros rolled his eyes at the other man's presence but allowed him to stay. "We have an usual occurrence here," he whispered, motioning to the two of us, who were still holding on to his arms.   
  
The Fates for once looked worried. "This was not expected," Clotho said quietly.   
  
"Their bond was stronger than even we knew," Lachesis spoke, eyeing us.  
  
"We must speak in private," Atropos insisted.   
  
"We can't talk here," the new man said. For the first time I looked at him carefully. He was an intense looking man. His unkempt brown hair was cut short, his Prussian blue eyes held a fire and determination that I had never seen. He was as tall as Eros and when I looked more closely I noticed they even moved the same. He was quite breathtaking; then again, all of the Gods were handsome beyond mortals' standards.   
  
Eros nodded his head. "For once you are right, Ares."   
  
The other man was about to make a comeback, when Aphrodite held up a hand. "We don't need one of you father-son arguments right now. Where can we go?"  
  
Both Rose's and my mouths dropped open. Ares was Eros' father. But we didn't have time to reflect on that information because Eros broke into our thoughts.   
  
"We can go to the Underworld," he said softly.   
  
"Ew, Eros!" The Goddess of Love scrunched up her nose in disgust.   
  
But Atropos cut Aphrodite off. "He will keep the others out."   
  
"And we are allowed there," Lachesis added.   
  
"Therefore he will allow you there for a short time," Clotho nodded at us.   
  
"Then let's go," Ares said.   
  
Suddenly we found ourselves in a whole new place. This place was not happy and cheery as Olympus was. It was dark and damp and reeked of death. I felt a hot wind blow against my back and I slowly turned to see the scariest sight I had ever seen.   
  
There stood a huge dog with three heads and a dragon tail. Each of his heads was the size a modern car. Two of the heads were snarling at us and the middle one came close to me and nudged against me with its large snout. I did the only thing I could in the situation. I screamed and fainted.   
  
When I came to I was held in the arms of a very gorgeous man I have to admit. His long chestnut hair was pulled back in a braid and he was gazing down at me with amusement in his violet eyes. But since the last thing I remembered was a giant dog I didn't take the sight of this man too well. I screamed again.   
  
He put a hand over my mouth and laughed. "Easy, good-looking, I'm not going to hurt you," he said, with a grin on his face.   
  
I looked up at him with wild eyes, not understanding what was going on until I heard a small scuffle behind us. The man turned and I was able to watch Eros wrestle Rose to the ground with the other's looking on, actually it looked like Aphrodite was passed out in Ares' arms, but in all actuality he was just using the excuse of the large dog to hold her.   
  
"Let me go, Eros," Rose yelled from underneath him.   
  
"Rose, calm down!" he yelled back at her. "Cerberus didn't mean to scare Angel."   
  
The man holding me chuckled then called out, "If you two are done over there, the pretty girl that I am holding is awake."   
  
A blush spread over my cheeks as all the attention was put back on me. "Um... I'm sorry I freaked."  
  
The man chuckled. "That's quite alright. But that is why I don't let mortals down here." He glared at Eros. "Why did you bring them?"  
  
"We needed some place to talk. These two are the newest editions to the Guardians," Eros answered. "But they seem to have developed something that even we didn't expect, Hades."  
  
I looked up at him. "You are the God of the Underworld?"  
  
He grinned at me. "What did you expect?"  
  
I blushed. "Um… someone dark and dreary, not um… handsome." I blushed even brighter.   
  
He grinned at me as he set me on his feet. "Thanks." He winked at me before he turned back to Eros, noticing the dark look on the other's face. He immediately stepped away from me with a small look of apology.   
  
All I could do was look at him slightly confused, not understanding the shift in moods. But I turned back to Eros, deciding that I would not worry about that right now, for once my mind wanted to dwell on more important matters. "What is going on with Rose and me?"  
  
"Yes," Rose picked up. "Why can we hear each other like we are telepathic?"  
  
Aphrodite's mouth dropped open. "You two are telepathic? That is not a good thing."  
  
"If Celestial or Hera find out, you both could die," Ares said quietly.   
  
"Why?" I asked. "I don't see how it could harm anything."   
  
"Unless you drive me nuts with your endless chatter," Rose muttered, crossing her arms over her chest.   
  
I shot Rose a look and she just smirked back at me, so I stuck my tongue out at her.   
  
"The fact that you two can communicate without words makes you much stronger than Celestial," Hades said, breaking into the conversation.   
  
"Celestial won't be very happy with that," Aphrodite added, her pretty face pulled up in a frown.   
  
"Why?" I asked quietly, a lost look on my face. "Aren't we all on the same team?"  
  
Eros traced a hand down my cheek lovingly. "You are so naïve, Tenshi," he said softly. "You are on the same team, but..."  
  
"Eros," Ares cut him off, with an icy glare. "Your feelings for the Guardian are affecting your judgment. If they are to work as a team, they must trust each other."  
  
Eros and Ares glared at each other across the distance. It was obvious that they argued about many things and it seemed that I had just been added to that list of things.   
  
The Fates who had remained quiet until this moment finally spoke up.   
  
"Ares is right, Eros," Lachesis spoke gently.   
  
"They must form a team, or else they will not succeed," Atropos added.   
  
"Do not break that trust," Clotho said.   
  
Eros nodded slowly, heaving a sigh.   
  
I looked at Rose and without meaning to I spoke to her in her mind. 'I feel lost.'  
  
She jumped in the air and glared at me. "Don't do that," she hissed at me, causing everyone else to raise their eyebrows.   
  
"Sorry," I muttered. "I didn't mean to." Then a wicked grin crossed my face. And I started saying her name over and over in her mind.   
  
Aphrodite started laughing when she saw Rose glaring at me, realizing what I was doing. It didn't take the others long to figure it out and Hades too was laughing.   
  
"Stop it!" she yelled, finally loosing her temper.   
  
I stuck my tongue out at her and she suddenly pulled out her staff. In an automatic response I pulled mine out. We play battled with our staffs while the others watched in amusement. Then suddenly without warning electricity moved up my staff and at the same time she formed a shield. The electricity hit her shield and bounced back and hit me, sending me flying back into Hades and Eros, knocking all three of us to the ground from the force of impact.   
  
Rose came rushing up to me. "Angel, I'm sorry. I don't know how I did that. I am so sorry."  
  
Her rambles suddenly stopped when she heard me giggling. Eros and Hades looked over at me with raised eyebrows. And I could only laugh more. "That was fun," I giggled.   
  
Rose smiled at me. "You are so weird," she laughed, as she knelt down in front of me.   
  
And we both started laughing harder, while the others looked on in amusement. The problem about our telepathy forgotten for the moment.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Notes:   
  
1) Vega was fashioned after Chang Wufei from Gundam Wing, with his hair loose anyways.   
  
2) Sailor Faith (Brenna) has been fashioned after my friend Star. Please do not use her without asking permission.  
  
3) Sailor Virtue (Osmound) is an original character made up in my own mind to fit Sailor Faith.   
  
4) Hades, the God of the Underworld, was fashioned after Duo Maxwell of Gundam Wing. There was no way I could pass up using Shinigami like this. ^_~ 


	6. Hardships of Magic and Family

Guardian of Love  
The Origins  
Chapter 6 – Hardships of Magic and Family  
By Angel Love  
  
Author's notes: This is a very dark chapter! Warnings: Violence, bad launguage, attempted rape, and death. However, I have been told that this is a very good chapter, so please give it a read anyways. The first appearance of a Sailor Scout accures in this chapter.   
  
Standard disclaimers apply. I don't own Sailor Moon, the Greek Gods or Goddess or the Gundam Wing characters I have fashioned them after.   
  
  
A couple of months later found us in the training center. After quite a few mishaps, like me scorching Eros' wings once and Rose almost drowning the Guardians on one occasion, we were finally gaining control over our powers. Well almost, I had not been able to get the power of love to work at all. Nothing that I did seemed to bring it out.   
  
"Argh," I screamed when once again I had failed to use my magic and Rose had tossed me across the room with the energy of her wind attack. I lay on the floor for several moments, trying to control the temper tantrum that was fighting to come out, when I suddenly saw Vega leaning over me.   
  
"You are trying too hard," he said quietly, offering his hand.   
  
I sent him a glare and sat up, he just shrugged a shoulder and sat down next to me and we watched as Rose and Chesna sparred with their own magic. Obviously they had traded partners in order for me to take a break and cool down. "How have I managed to work all of the other magic, fire, ice, electricity, and I can't even feel the one that I am supposed to be most powerful with?" I asked him.   
  
He gently dropped his whip next to my staff and sat cross-legged. He looked at me seriously with his intense black eyes. "Like I said, you are trying too hard. I had a bit of trouble with one of my energy attacks, but all I had to do was back off, think about what I was doing wrong and then it came to me. Now I have no trouble with any of my attacks."  
  
I huffed and threw myself back on the ground, staring up at the endless blue sky. "I can't even feel it, Vega," I whined, turning my head to look into his amused gaze. "It's not funny," I pouted.  
  
He just smiled lightly before turning to look back at the sparring match. Rose had just deflected an attack with her shield and Chesna was trying to launch another attack as she dropped it. "That shield of your sister's comes in handy," he mused.   
  
"It also hurts when it hits you," I answered, thinking about when she first used it in the Underworld. Suddenly I felt a wave of uneasiness fill me and what sounded like someone screaming my name. When it passed I heard Rose's voice in my head.   
  
'Did you feel that, Angel?'  
  
'Yes, what was that?' I answered back silently.   
  
'I am not sure, perhaps we better find out.'  
  
I watched as she nodded to Chesna, a signal that their match was over and would be continued later. Then she made her way over towards Vega and me. She nodded at me that she wanted to go now.   
  
I gave Vega a smile. "Thanks for the advice, Vega. Maybe later you can work with me on it." I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before I rose to leave.   
  
He nodded at me and watched as we left, a strange look on his face.   
  
We made our way towards our chambers and passed by a sunlit room where we saw Aphrodite, Ares and another man talking. Rose backtracked and walked into the room. The other man gave us a bright smile and I recognized him as Apollo, his blonde hair cut short and bright blue eyes twinkling. He also had a boyish charm that most of the other gods didn't posses.   
  
"Hello, girls," Aphrodite grinned up at us.   
  
"Hello, Miss Angel, Miss Rose," Apollo greeted.   
  
Ares just nodded his head at us.   
  
"Aphrodite, do you know where the Fates are?"  
  
She shook her head. "They just come and go. They never tell anyone of their whereabouts, not even Zeus."  
  
"I know they spend most of their time in the Underworld," Apollo offered.   
  
"Thank you, Apollo," I said giving him a bright smile. Then I looked around. "Um... do you know where Eros is?"  
  
Ares smirked and Aphrodite smiled softly. "I believe he is visiting Hades," she said softly, then rolled her eyes. "I will never understand how a God of Love became best friends with the God of the Underworld."   
  
Ares covered her hand with his, stopping what we all knew would be a long speech on how love was much better and brighter than the dank and the dead.   
  
Rose pulled on my arm and we both smiled politely before we walked out of the room and continued the rest of the way to our chambers.   
  
As soon as we were inside the chambers Rose waved her staff and a large door appeared. She winked at me as we walked through the portal to the Underworld. After our first visit to the underworld Hades had shown us how to open the gates so we could visit him. When we asked him why, he just winked at us and told us that he enjoyed having two beautiful girls around.   
  
As always, the shift from the bright shining place of Olympus to the dark, dank place of the Underworld assaulted my senses. I felt a dark hot breath on my back and turned to greet Cerberus with a loving pat.   
  
Rose rolled her eyes at me. "First you won't go near it, now you seem to love it. You really are weird."  
  
I gave her a smile and a wink. "Aw, you know you love me."  
  
With another roll of her eyes she started walking away, but I heard her mentally answer. 'And I question myself daily for it.'  
  
My only response was to giggle and follow her.   
  
We found Hades and Eros mulling over some documents at a large table. They both looked up as they heard us enter. A shadow passed over Hades' face and both Rose and I could tell that he was well aware of why we were there.   
  
Eros greeted us with a soft smile and held out a hand for me. I came to his side and kissed his cheek, then repeated the process with Hades.   
  
Rose just quietly watched, waiting for Hades to turn his attention to her. As soon as he did, she crossed her arms and looked at him. "What did Angel and I feel earlier?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Eros looked over at me in concern.   
  
I brought my staff in front of me and focused on the stone as I tried to remember just what it was that I felt. "It was an uneasiness, and I think a scream, someone else's," I said softly.   
  
"It sounded like mom," Rose added, and I looked up at her in surprise. "And it sounded like the call of death," she said, looking back at Hades.   
  
Hades nodded his head. "It was your mother. As you know time on Olympus moves slower than it does on the mortal plane. One year goes by on the plane for each month here. Your father was forced to flee Earth to Pluto after the two of you disappeared. And your mother just had another child. A girl."   
  
"Oh, no," I whispered, all the color left my face as I remembered the threat that if my mother ever had another girl then he would kill her.   
  
"She is dying, isn't she?" Rose asked, a flame of anger burning in her black eyes.   
  
Hades nodded his head. "There is nothing that you can do to save her"  
  
"Take us to her. I want to say goodbye," I whispered.   
  
Hades looked over at Eros, violet locking with emerald for a moment before they both nodded. Then the lord of the underworld waved his hand and a portal appeared next to us. I grabbed Rose's hand just before we stepped through it.   
  
The first thing I could say about Pluto was that it was cold, much colder than any winter on Earth. There was snow everywhere that we could see and a few white rabbits scurrying away, frightened by our sudden appearance.   
  
I frowned at my tiny shorts and little cropped top and glared at Hades when he laughed at us. "I want to know which of the Gods designed these outfits," I complained.   
  
"Cause I would love to give them a piece of my mind," Rose finished, staring down at her own outfit.   
  
Both Eros and Hades smirked but didn't bother responding to us. We slowly moved towards the small shack a few feet away from us. At Hades' nod I opened the door and stepped inside. I heard Rose audibly gasp at a sight that I could only stare at.   
  
There lying in the middle of a very worn and dirty bed was our mother, the only thing that wasn't bleeding and bruised was her face. For some reason there wasn't a single mark on it except the tracks of her tears. Her black eyes were closed when we entered but they fluttered open when Rose gasped.   
  
"Mama," I whispered, slowly moving to her side. I didn't know where to touch her so I settled for gently brushed a hand against her face, gently moving her blood-caked blonde hair away from it.   
  
"Ang... elita?" she asked softly.   
  
"Yea, mama, its me," I whispered. "But they call me Angel now."  
  
She smiled painfully at me. "Pretty," she whispered. "Ros…etta?"  
  
She knelt down on the other side of the filthy bed, trying to ignore the crinkling sound that it gave off and took one of mama's hands in her own. "I'm here too, mama," she whispered.   
  
"I'm sorry, Mama," I whispered, tears falling down my face.   
  
Mama shook her head no. "Don't be," she whispered. "I see… happiness… in your… eyes… I'm… proud… Take… care… of… the baby… Ang…el."  
  
Then she gave her last breath and closed her eyes. I didn't have to look back at Hades to know that he had already claimed her soul. I heard a soft sob from Rose as she lowered her head. Then I heard it, a sound that to this day haunts me, I heard his laughter.   
  
My head flew up to the back door. His red eyes held an insane quality and his shoulder length black hair was limp and shaggy, not like its usual tight ponytail. And his laughter was dark and evil.   
  
"I see the bitches are back," he sneered. "You take off and expect to come back. As if I would consider taking you back in."   
  
I rose and glared at him. "You killed mama."   
  
He laughed darkly and then he reached down and picked an item out of a box. I gave a startled gasp when I realized that it was a baby. The child was naked so I could tell that it was a little girl.   
  
"Leave her alone," Rose pleaded.  
  
He grinned insanely and squeezed her throat, but the child didn't make a sound and in frustration he threw her across the room in the opposite direction of us.   
  
I gave a strangled sound, knowing that there was nothing that I could do, but Rose manipulated her power of wind and brought the child towards her. She caught her in front of where Hades and Eros were watching by the door.   
  
Our father didn't see Rose use her magic, because he had thrown his head back and howled in insane laughter. Then he looked back at me, his red eyes glinting evilly. "I got rid of one brat so easily; I should have done that with the two of you. Maybe it is time to rectify that mistake."  
  
"I don't think so," I said, glaring right back at him. "You... you horrible, stone-hearted bastard!"  
  
He laughed. "So she finally got some backbone," he grinned, then the anger took over his face and his hand was flying.   
  
Without a thought I twirled my staff and fire erupted from it blasting him in the face, sending him flying back. But he just got back up and grinned evilly. This time he went after Rose, who was not paying attention because she was wrapping up the little baby with Hades' cloak.   
  
'Rose!' I screamed at her mentally while launching out another attack at him. This time I hit him with a bolt of electricity and he fell to the floor, convulsing slightly.   
  
I stood over him and glared down at him. "Stay away from me," I hissed down at him. "And stay away from everyone that I love." Then I turned to walk towards where the boys were waiting.   
  
I suddenly felt his hand grasp my boot, and he pulled my feet out from under me. I hit the ground with a thud, my staff falling several feet away from me. I could feel several bruises already forming from the force at which I had fallen.  
  
I heard Hades grab Eros and yell at him. "If she can't beat him, she won't make it as a Guardian."   
  
I closed my eyes at those words, knowing that they were true. And I heard Rose yell at me mentally when I felt his body come down on top of mine heavily. His breath was heavy in my ear as covered me completely, his hands leaving more bruises along my back and legs. "I stopped myself from having fun with you before, but now I can do whatever I please to your luscious little body."  
  
I convulsed when I felt him rip the back of my shirt and the thin cotton material fell off of me, leaving me exposed to his hands. My eyes traveled the floor and I saw my staff. As he slid a leg in between mine, my fingers closed around the golden rod. I flung my head back and hit him in the face with the back of my head, breaking his nose. Then I flipped myself over and blasted him in the crotch with a surge of ice.   
  
"I will not be your bitch!" I screamed at him, and kicked him away from me. My staff rolled a few feet away from me as it fell from my hands. I took several deep breaths and I rolled off the floor, my hair covering my exposed parts. I looked down at him with a disgusted look. "You are lucky that I'm a good person." Then I turned away and started walking away, towards where my staff lay.   
  
"Angel!" Rose screamed at me, her black eyes wide with horror.   
  
I turned in time to see the knife about to be thrown at me. Suddenly I felt the power of love surge through me and I touched a hand to my lips then held open my palm, a golden chain flew from my fingertips, knocking the knife out of the air and wrapped around my father's throat.   
  
He grasped the chain and glared up at me.   
  
I yanked on it making him choke slightly and I got into his face. My voice was deadly calm as I was trying to suppress the rage that was burning through me. "You have tortured Rose and me for years, threatened us and taunted us. And now you've beaten Mama to death, tried to kill your own baby, and rape your own daughter. You have done nothing but hurt everyone that I have ever loved and cared about. Maliciously killed any animal that I ever touched. I am Sailor Love, I am a Guardian and I protect those whom I love. I will never allow you to harm anyone else ever again."  
  
He stared up at me with a look of complete shock for a moment then he sneered at me and spit in my face. "Bitch, I will hunt down anyone that you love and slowly torture them to death.  
  
I smiled at him sweetly and yanked on the chain. I didn't watch to see what happened. But I heard the thump of his body as it hit the floor.   
  
I saw Hades smirk and cross his arms. "It's always the ones who you don't expect, that do things in the flashiest way."  
  
But as my eyes met those of Eros, I saw a sadness there and a sympathy. I slowly turned to see the blood coating the bottom of my boots and the headless body of my father lying on the ground. And it hit me. I just killed a man.   
  
I turned to see Rose staring at me in shock. "Did I really...?" She slowly nodded her head and I sank to my knees, wrapping my arms around myself and rocking on the cold floor. I couldn't believe that I had just done something so cold and heartless as killing a man.   
  
Eros was at my side instantly and I felt him wrapping his wings around me since there was nothing else to ward off the chill that was seeping into my bones. I buried my face in his shoulder. "I'm evil. Oh, I'm a murder," I cried into his comforting embrace.   
  
"No, Tenshi," he whispered, rubbing my back. "He was a horrible person and he would have gone through with his threat."  
  
I felt Hades place a hand on my shoulder and I looked up into his concerned violet eyes. "He never would have let you leave here alive. He would have kept coming after you. And if you did manage to leave, he would have killed thousands until you came back to face him."  
  
I lay my head on Eros' chest and stared at the body of my mother on the bed, while Hades continued. "Your mother was not his first victim. There is a long list of people that he had already sent to me in the Underworld."  
  
"You did a good thing, Tenshi," Eros said soothingly. "He met his just end at the hands of love, especially since he didn't have any love in his heart."  
  
Hades gently took the baby from Rose's arms and placed her in mine. "If you didn't step in, this is one innocent life that would have been lost."   
  
I looked up into Eros' emerald eyes and he nodded at me. Then I looked down at the baby in my arms. She blinked open her red eyes and let out a soft sigh. A smile graced my face and I looked over at Rose.   
  
She smiled at me. "So what are you going to name her?"  
  
I looked down at the child in my arms. "I think I will name her Trista. She comes from a sad beginning, but now," I looked up at the group with a smile, "now she has a chance at happiness and a future."  
  
Eros smiled softly at me and brushed a kiss across my forehead right above my tiara. "Now all of you have a chance."  
  
I rested my head on Eros' shoulder, cradling the baby between us, while Hades wrapped his arms around Rose. My twin sighed softly and nodded her head, our eyes meeting. "Yes, now we all have a chance," she repeated.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Notes:  
The name Trista means meloncholy or sad. 


	7. Facing the Gods

Guardian of Love  
The Origins  
Chapter 7 – Facing the Gods  
By Angel Love  
  
Author's notes: Trista/Sailor Pluto has now been introduced to the story and I will be adding the other senshi soon.   
  
Standard disclaimers apply: I don't own Sailor Moon or the Greek Gods. However the Guardians are mine. Don't touch, they fight back.   
  
  
When Rose, Trista and I arrived back on Olympus, the other Guardians were waiting for us. They had felt our use of magic and had come to see what had happened.   
  
Vega stood with his back against the wall, his eyes closed and his arms crossed. Rosely stood close to him, speaking in a low voice, but from the look on his face it was hard to tell if he was even listening to her. Across the room from them stood Osmound and Brenna, watching the two cautiously with Chesna lounging on a chair nearby, playing with her long braid.   
  
All attention turned to us as we stepped out of the giant doors. Brenna gave an audible gasp at the way I looked and Chesna was instantly out of her chair, rushing over to us. "Oh, Gods, what happened to you, Angel?" She asked, a hand fingering my dirt-caked hair.  
  
I gave her a small nervous smile, but I didn't answer her for fear that they would all condemn me for what I had done, as I myself was doing.  
  
Rose obviously did not fear the same thing because her voice was calm and clear when she answered for me, her voice filling with something akin to pride. "Angel and I had to take care of some unfinished family business."  
  
Vega was watching me closely. I met his eyes and he raised his eyebrows in silent question. I shrugged a shoulder, but unfortunately by doing so I revealed the sore state of my clothes or lack there of in the case of my top, as well as the hideous bruises on my flesh. He quickly moved his way over to me, slipped his jacket off, revealing a nice expanse of well-toned chest muscles, and had it around me before I realized what was going on. He looked at me again curiously when he saw the baby, but did not say a word.  
  
Rosely narrowed her eyes at us, something was flashing in her hazel depths. "You used your magic without permission," she said in a low, very pissed off voice.   
  
Rose rolled her eyes and stood in front of Vega and myself with her hands on her leather-covered hips. "Damn anyone to Hades who said that she was in the wrong," my sister hissed through clenched teeth. "He would have killed her if she didn't fight back. I think she had every right to use her powers."  
  
"You are not the leader. I am," Rosely said, stepping forward until she was practically in Rose's face. "I decide when and where you can use your powers."  
  
"When exactly was this rule made?" Chesna shot out, coming into the argument.   
  
Osmound and Brenna standing behind her waiting to see if they too had to jump in, but to their obvious relief Chesna kept going and left them out of it. Luckily for them, Rose and Chesna seemed to always be willing to leave them out of the Guardian spats that came up.   
  
"Because if I am not mistaken, we are supposed to be using these powers of ours to defend the innocent and bring the worlds back into order," the white-haired Guardian continued.  
  
Rosely shot her a dark look in a clear statement to back off. "They did not defend any innocents. She killed a man that is not defending the innocent. That is called murder."  
  
"Actually," Vega said in a smooth voice that somehow still made Osmound and Brenna jump, since he rarely came into the arguments, "I think she did."  
  
Rosely arched a black eyebrow, anger and betrayal burned in her hazel eyes. "Oh? You weren't there, so how would you know?"  
  
Vega gently moved back one of the edges of his white jacket, careful not to reveal any of my intimate body parts, and continued on to move the black cloak that surrounded the bundle in my arms, until he finally revealed the face of the sleeping newborn in my arms. "That is how I know," he said low, his eyes never leaving the face of my little sister.   
  
"You brought a child here," she hissed, pushing Rose aside and getting into my face, startling me and causing Trista to fuss slightly. "Are you stupid? You can't possibly keep a child here!"  
  
"That will be decided by us Gods," a cool voice said in the doorway.   
  
We turned to see Hades standing in the doorway. His violet eyes were flashing dangerously at Rosely and she shrank back away from them visibly. His anger was not something that anyone wanted provoke.  
  
His eyes softened with regret when he finally looked at me. "I'm afraid that you will have to go in front of others in order to decide Trista's fate, as well as your own." His eyes slid over the rest of the Guardians. "All of you have been summoned to a meeting."  
  
I slowly nodded, the sudden fear I felt clogging my throat. I felt Rose place a comforting hand on my arm through Vega's jacket.   
  
Hades turned, his braid swinging behind his dark attire, and led us through the halls and into a room that we had never been allowed in before. Fire torches lit up the room and all of the gods and goddesses were sitting on fluffy chairs around the room, leaving the center of the room empty.   
  
On one side I could see Aphrodite, who gave me a concerned, yet reassuring smile. She was seated between Ares, who nodded at me, and Hephaestus, her husband, who was surprisingly not one of the best looking Gods, but he was far from ugly. His brown hair was well kempt with a few strands falling over his brow. His blue eyes regarded us coolly as we all walked in the room.   
  
On the other side was Apollo, who gave me a polite smile. He was seated next to his sister Artemis, her long blonde hair hung straight down to her mid-thigh and her blue eyes, so much like her twin's, watched us with open curiosity. Next to Artemis was Athena, her flaming red hair curled out from under her helmet, her own blue eyes regarding the Guardians behind me thoughtfully.   
  
As I looked around I could see them all, Poseidon, Hermes and all of the lesser Gods, many of which I have no idea what their names are. But I couldn't see Eros or the Fates anywhere.   
  
As Hades led me to the middle of the room, he held up a hand and stopped everyone else from walking into the circle. I gently laid a hand on his arm and gave him a pleading look and turned back to Rose, silently asking him for her to join me.   
  
He glanced towards the thrones where Zeus and Hera sat in their thrones. The King of the Gods was a magnificent looking man, his flaming red hair was cropped short, and his green eyes twinkled with an emotion I didn't fully understand, on both sides of his face were black lightening bolts coming across his temples and his cheek bones. His well-toned chest was bared for all to see. Hera was even more impressive than her husband. Her long black hair was pulled up a purple helmet, with a jewel hanging down the front. She had a beautiful purple pattern of swirling circles on her temples, that looked it was part of skin, ending right next to her hazel eyes. Her long black dress clung to her curves, dipping low to expose plenty of her ample cleavage. Her fingers looked like claws as she lifted a hand and allowed Rose to enter the circle with me.   
  
I was grateful for the presence of Rose next to me, but as Hades stepped away from us to take a seat next to Athena, I felt very alone standing there in Vega's uniform jacket that was so big on me that it went all the way down to the tops of my boots. I could feel the knots in my long hair and the bruises and the dirt caked to me only made me feel even more inferior to the Queen of the Gods, whom was eyeing me closely taking in each and every detail, her eyes revealing nothing about what she was thinking.   
  
Rose stood next to me quietly, with her staff in hand. I could hear her whisper softly to me through our mental link but I was so scared that I couldn't hear a word she said. I think she knew that and just continued to talk knowing that the sound of her voice was something that I desperately needed to hear at that moment and the only real comfort anyone could give me at the moment.   
  
Hera made a wave of her hand and the room got completely still, and my level of fear raised another notch. "Guardian Love, you were brought before us because of your use of magic against your own family and for bringing a mortal to Mount Olympus. You may not speak during these proceedings. But I will allow both Hades and Eros tell their stories since they were both present. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes," I said quietly, wishing I could have kept the tremor out of my voice.   
  
She looked over at my sister. "You are being allowed in the circle with her because you were also there. But if you do anything to hamper these proceedings at all, I will strip your sister of her powers on the spot and have her killed slowly and mercilessly before your eyes. Do you understand?"  
  
I felt Rose go completely still, even her whisper in my mind stopped, before she nodded her head and quietly spoke, "I understand."   
  
"Good," Hera said, clearly satisfied with the way she had frightened the Guardian of Destiny. "I would hate to loose a fine warrior-in-training because you have this uncontrollable instinct to protect her."   
  
We stood there stock still as Hera grilled Hades about everything. He acted impartial about the whole thing; as if he wasn't fazed at all that he witnessed a death, until he was asked if he had a personal relationship with either Rose or me. His violet eyes flashed dangerously and his growl echoed through the room. "My personal relationships with either of them have no bearing on this, Hera."  
  
She seemed unfazed by his temper, unlike the other Gods who all shifted uneasily in their seats, and just regarded him coolly with her hazel eyes and cupped her cheek with one of her hands.   
  
Zeus' voice boomed out as he finally broke his own silence and entered the discussion for the first time. "We do not wish to pry, Hades," he spoke to his brother. "We only wonder if you are speaking in their favor because of any personal feelings towards either of them."  
  
Hades shook his head, his long braid swaying back and forth. "I have only told you the facts as I saw them. Sailor Love only defended herself. If she did not, she would now be a member of my world as well as her two sisters. If I wanted to claim either of them for myself their death would have assured them to me." At this his gaze made a sweep over both Rose and myself, making us both blush at the predatory look in his eyes.  
  
"Very well," Hera said, ending the interrogation of Hades. She looked behind me and motioned for whomever it was to step forward with a tiny movement of her claw-like fingers.   
  
I turned my head to see that Eros had been standing there quietly with the Fates, listening to the entire proceedings. His eyes held mine as he stepped forward; with a small smile he walked past me and stood in front of Hades, turning his attention back to the Queen of the Gods.   
  
"We are well aware of your feelings for the Guardian, Eros," Hera said, sparing a glance at me before gazing back towards him. "But please, try to keep them out of this as you tell us in your own words what happened."  
  
He inclined his head slightly indicating his understanding before answering each question quietly. It amazed me how each sentence held no emotion and he only said what was needed to. He reminded me of a soldier who lived just to follow orders at that moment.   
  
When it was over Zeus spoke up again, leaning back in his chair thoughtfully. "If it became obvious that she could not have handled herself, would you have stepped in?"  
  
Eros turned and his emerald eyes held mine as he answered, his voice was thick with an emotion that even now I couldn't tell you what it was. "Yes and what I would have done to him would have been far worse than what she was forced to do."  
  
"From what you both have said, I agree that Sailor Love acted out of defense in using her magic against her father and will not be punished for it," Hera said. Then she looked at the infant who slept on thankfully oblivious to what was going on around her. "Now we shall decide the fate of the child. Child of Love, I feel as if we must ask you what you would like to do with her."  
  
I looked down at the newborn in my arms, one finger tracing over her sleeping face, before I answered. "I would like to raise her." I looked up at the Queen of the Gods. "I want to give her to love that Rose and I lacked while we were growing up."   
  
"Who will watch over this child while you are off fighting?" Hera asked in a stern voice, raising one delicate eyebrow.   
  
I looked down, knowing that I could not answer that question and I felt the tears welling up in my eyes. The person I would have said would have been Rose or even Chesna, but I knew that if I was off fighting then they would also be fighting. We were Guardians, that was the reason we were given our powers.   
  
I was startled when Eros broke through my thoughts. "I will."  
  
"Eros?" Aphrodite asked startled, starting to rise out of her seat, but a hand from both her husband and her lover stopped her.   
  
Hera nodded her head in approval, a smile lighting across her face. "Then so be it. Sailor Love, this child is now in your care. She is your responsibility. If she gets into any trouble, it will be you to pay the price. Eros, you will also be responsible for her. It will be your job to protect her until she is grown. When the Guardian is unable to be here or in training, the child will be in your care." Then she turned to Rose. "Sailor Destiny, when the time comes… you shall pass some of your own powers onto her and she will become the Guardian of Time. She will guard the gates between the worlds and the times. Therefore like the rest of you, she will not be a mortal in a world of immortals. Do you all understand?"  
  
I nodded my head, my arms holding Trista a little tighter to me. "Yes, I do."  
  
Rose shifted next to me, and when I glanced over I saw that she was watching Trista's face with a soft expression on her own. "I understand," she said quietly.   
  
Eros made his way over to us stopping just in front of us, before turning his head and looking back at Hera. "It would be an honor to protect her."  
  
"Are there any objections?" Hera asked looking directly at Rosely.   
  
The Guardian of Hope looked over at us before crossing her arms and saying low, "I don't object as long as this doesn't interfere with our training or our mission."   
  
Hera nodded her head. "It won't," she assured for her, before narrowing her eyes at her successor. "And you shall not make it any harder on them, Celestial. Your two sailors acted as they should have and you shall not punish them."  
  
Rosely nodded her head in understanding; a shadow crossed over her face for a split second before she smiled brightly. "They have nothing to worry about from me."   
  
I heard Rose mutter next to me. "Yea, right."   
  
To be continued...  
  
(1)Hephaestus is fashioned after Trieze Khusranda of Gundam Wing.   
(2)Artemis is fashioned after Dorothy Catalonia of Gundam Wing.   
(3)Athena is fashioned after Catherine Bloom of Gundam Wing.   
(4)Zeus is his own character, but the markings on his face are from the character Zell from Final Fantasy 8.   
(5)Hera is fashioned after Edea from Final Fantasy. 


	8. A Painful Mistake

Guardian of Love  
The Origins  
Chapter 8 – A Painful Mistake  
By Angel Love  
  
Standard disclaimers apply. I don't own any of it except the story and the Guardians.   
  
  
Rose was right when she thought Hera asking Rosely to leave us alone was a complete joke. Rosely had taken great delight in stepping up our training, using the excuse that I had gained my final power and now I needed to control it more efficiently. It got to the point that we would spar against all of the other Guardians, except her, she only trained with Vega, her second in command, until one of the other Gods, usually Eros or Hades, would step in and call us away.  
  
One particular night I was training with Brenna alone. A rare occurrence. The other girl and I rarely found ourselves alone with each other. Either Vega would make an appearance or she would have something else to do, making me wonder if there was a reason why she avoided me. But tonight under orders from Rosely we sparred late into the night.  
  
Unfortunately I was too tired and drained to be fighting at the intensity that we were going and finally one of her arrows caught me in the side, bringing me to my knees, clutching a hand to my side as the blood poured through my fingers. She dropped her bow and grabbed a towel from the bench next to us and rushed to my side.  
  
"Angel, are you okay?" she asked worriedly as she pressed the towel on my torn flesh trying to ebb the flow of the blood. "I'm so sorry. I didn't think I was going to hit you with the arrow. I figured you would dodge it and get hit with the magical field that was with it," she rambled.  
  
She stopped her rambles as I placed a hand on her shoulder, giving it a slight squeeze. "I'll be okay, Brenna. We heal faster than normal people, remember?" I gave her a bright smile, not quite completely masking the searing pain that I felt in my side.  
  
She gave me a weak smile; her face still very pale and her brown eyes were large on her pretty face. "I don't think you should be practicing tomorrow."  
  
I looked down at the blood-soaked towel and cringed slightly. "No, I don't think so either. You want to be the one that tells Vega and Rosely," I joked, but at the fearful look on her pale face my smile died replaced with what I hoped what a soothing look. "It's okay Brenna. You aren't going to be punished for hitting me with your physical attack. I was just too tired to dodge."  
  
She shook her head, her brown hair flying around her face. "I don't know if Vega will be as forgiving as you. I know Rosely isn't," she whispered worriedly, tears filling her eyes.  
  
"I'm sure Vega will be fine. He himself has hit me quite a few times with that whip of his. Believe me that thing hurts," I said with a sweet smile and some dry humor, trying to elevate the fear that I saw in her brown eyes. "And I will get Rose to deal with Rosely. She seems to love going up against her for some reason."  
  
She gave me a grateful, shy smile, clearly relieved that she wouldn't have to go up against our leader. "Thank you," she whispered. Then she looked down at my wound. "It has stopped bleeding. I think you better go back to your quarters and have Rose take a closer look at it. She is a lot better with these sort of things than I am."  
  
I nodded at her and slowly rose to my feet, snapping my hand to place my staff in my space pocket because I needed both hands free to keep my makeshift bandage on my wound. "Get some rest, Brenna," I called as I headed out of the room. "I plan on winning next time."  
  
She laughed softly if a bit uneasy as she watched me slowly make my way out of the room. When I was at the door she called out, "Angel?"  
  
I turned and looked at her over my shoulder. "Yeah?"  
  
She looked down at the floor, wrestling with whatever it was that she wanted to tell me, whatever had been bothering her since we met. It almost looked like she was going to tell me but her eyes fell on her bow and she sighed. "Sleep well, Angel."  
  
I looked at her closely before finally nodding. I knew that if I gave her enough time she would eventually tell me whatever was bothering her, pushing her wouldn't help either of us. I turned and moved slowly towards my chambers. I knew the second that I walked into them that Rose was there with Hades; also Eros was in the nursery with Trista. It was almost amazing how I had become so in tuned with each of their energies. I knew when any of the other Guardians were around but I couldn't tell which ones they were unless they used one of their attacks, since each attack was a part of our ki and carried our specific energy mark.  
  
I was sure that Eros felt me walk in so I made my way towards Rose's bedroom, he had a sixth sense about wherever I was and could find me at a moment's notice. I knew that I needed her to look at the wound in my side, since in the short walk from our training room to our chambers it had started bleeding again. 'Rose?' I called out to her mentally as I stood just outside the entrance, giving her a chance to tell me to go away.   
  
'What's the matter?' she answered back mentally, clearly picking up on my distress through our link.  
  
I made my way into the room, which was dimly lit with several candles and was decorated with soft velvets and satins, a far cry from how we grew up. She sat up on the bed, bringing her blue satin sheets with her and looked at me with concern when she saw how pale my face was and the way I was leaning on the doorframe.  
  
But it was Hades who had seen the towel I held to my side and the pain-filled look in my eyes. I felt the magical surge of him putting on clothes and then he slid out of the bed, dropping to his knees by my side, lifting away the towel and inspecting the damage with his violet eyes.  
  
Rose slipped a black robe on and pulled me away from Hades. "I think you better lie down before you collapse," she said sternly. She looked over to Hades, who gave her a concerned look before he walked out of the room to get some stuff to clean me up, and then she too inspected it. "Why didn't you call to me? I could have helped you back here and then you wouldn't have ripped this open more than it already was. This looks really bad, Angel."  
  
I just watched her yell at me with amusement, she always seemed to have a coronary for each of the scraps and scratches I got. "Do you think I don't know what it means when you put up a mental wall? I am well aware of what you and Hades were doing in here only a few minutes ago."  
  
Rose turned slightly red and avoided my eyes, while Hades laughed as he walked in the room, catching the end of what I said. "I told you that you didn't have to worry about her not approving."  
  
"I didn't say that I approved," I teased him, then winced as Rose carefully poured some disinfectant on me. "Ow!"  
  
Hades winked at me, but was unable to make a comeback because Eros had chosen that moment to find out what we were doing. His eyes went wide when he saw the rather large wound on my side. "Tenshi," he said worriedly, his emerald eyes searching mine. "Are you okay?"  
  
I smiled at him softly, trying not to wince as Rose picked a piece of wood from the bow out of my wound. "I'll be fine, silly. Worse happened to me when we liberated Kinmoku, Vega and Chesna's home planet."  
  
Rose chuckled, looking up at me while she worked. "Yeah, you had a nice sword wound to the shoulder if I can recall correctly. And a certain God about had a heart attack when we got back," she teased Eros.   
  
Eros just glared at her and moved her away from my side so he could bandage me up himself, amazing me at how gentle he could be. "If I can recall Hades about had a heart attack when you," he looked up at Rose, "came back from that same mission with a magical burn on your legs."  
  
Rose made a face as he finished tapping a gauze pad to my side and I automatically powered down, shifting into a soft cotton dress, unable to hold on to my Guardian form since I was so tired.  
  
Suddenly we all turned as a two year old toddled in making soft panting noises. "Trista," I smiled and held my arms out of her. She toddled as fast as she could and ended up tripping and would have fallen on her face if Eros had not grabbed her in mid-fall and placed her in my open arms as I continued to lie back on the bed  
  
Rose and Hades moved to settle back on the bed as she fixed the giggling toddler with a look. "And why are you out of bed, young lady?"  
  
Trista looked up at Rose with a pleading look, one that could melt the hardest of people. "I hewwd Anwel home an' see her," she answered in her childish voice.   
  
"And 'wanted to' see her," I corrected gently, smoothing her wild green hair. "I missed you, little one."   
  
She threw herself down to lie on top of me, causing me to wince slightly as her legs clamped down over my sides. "Missed twoooo."  
  
Eros gently slid her leg off my wound as he sat down next to us, his face soft as he watched the little girl snuggle against me and start to drift off to sleep.   
  
Rose laughed quietly as she watched the little girl. "Looks like you have a sleeping partner tonight," she teased me.   
  
I grinned up at her. "I do most nights when I am gone all day." Then my smile fell and I breathed a heavy sigh, before biting my lip. "Rosely is pushing us too hard. I'm not sure how much more of this training I can take. I barely see Trista anymore."  
  
"So I've noticed," Rose mused, brushing a stray strand of black hair out of her face. "She seems to come down on you more than me. But then I am not afraid to tell her where to stick it."  
  
I stuck my tongue out at her, causing everyone to laugh softly. "Speaking of you telling her where to stick it, I need you tell her that I am not going to go to training tomorrow. I don't want to damage my side any more than it has been." I shifted slightly as a burning pain made its way down my side. I could tell that it wasn't going to be a pleasant time for me for a while.  
  
"I'm sure Vega has already told her," Rose said, leaning back into Hades, a soft purr coming from her when he nuzzled her neck.  
  
"He wasn't there. It was just Brenna and I," I answered in a quiet voice, remembering just how nervous the other girl had been when she heard that and the look on Vega's face, it wasn't pleasant.  
  
Rose arched an eyebrow, surprise showing on her face. "Vega actually wasn't around when you and Brenna sparred tonight. Now that is a change. Usually he is always watching the sparring matches, especially yours."  
  
I shook my head. "Rosely's orders. She said that she wanted him for something else."  
  
Hades and Eros shared a look but didn't say anything.   
  
Rose smirked, linking her fingers through Hades. "I am sure she did. All right, I will talk to Rosely in the morning. As for you, I think you better get your sorry behind in bed right now. We are leaving for Improbusaum in a couple of days."  
  
I made a face. "I don't think Rosely would be too happy if I was too tired to help liberate her home planet." I tried to rise but the added weight of Trista had me sinking back onto the bed.   
  
Eros smiled and shook his head. Without a word, he lifted both Trista and me in his arms and walked out of the room. Rose and Hades calling out a goodnight as we disappeared. A smile flitted across my face when I felt her mental wall go up again.   
  
I was already half-asleep by the time that he laid me down in the middle of my own bed, which was covered in emerald green satin sheets. I can remember him sliding Trista off my chest and the tiny girl snuggling up next to me as I turned over on my side, making sure that it wasn't my bad side. I remember feeling his feather-light kiss over my cheek as he finished tucking me in. But I was too far gone in the world of dreams to hear whatever it was that he whispered just before he slipped quietly out of the room.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Notes:   
  
1) Kinmoku is the Lights home planet. Vega and Chesna were also born there.  
2) Improbusaum is Latin. Some of the various meanings are shameless, merciless, and disloyal. 


End file.
